Angel
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: In one moment two boys made similar wishes, one didn't want to be alone, and one needed a protector. Fate has brought the two together granting both wishes and saving both lives from pain and lonlienss. Who is truly the angel? Has chan!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all of my loved readers! I hope you continue to enjoy my work!

Angel

Six year old Harry Potter whimpered as his Uncle continued to 'beat the freakishness' out of him. He had been caught talking to snakes in the garden again, they were his only friends and yet even they had been killed simply because Harry liked them. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he remembered Silva. She was a beautiful little garden snake only a few days hatched, she had gotten separated from her nest and Harry who had been gardening at the time had helped her find it. Unfortunately he hadn't noticed his Uncle watching him, and before the little snakling could make it to her nest his Uncle had stabbed her with the shovel right before Harry's eyes he cut the snake in half and laughed as he dug her corpse into the ground.

Now Harry was being punished for his display of freakishness, the little boy was numb with pain, at the beginning his Uncle had counted between the lashings to make sure that Harry had felt every sting, but as he carried on he had lost himself in blood lust and was hitting the shredded back of the young boy at uncontrollable speeds. Harry looked up at the starry night sky through tear filled eyes; he could only see a few patches through the window. As he saw a shooting star he wished that he would have a friend, a protector, someone who would save him from his life of pain.

Gaara of the Sand stared out at the full moon, his attention was caught by a shooting star and before he stopped himself he found himself wishing that he wasn't alone. He snorted, he was born alone, he would die alone, no one in this world wanted a demon as anything other than a weapon. He turned his back on the bright moon light. He paused as he looked down at his growing shadow. The moon's light became brighter and brighter, encasing him as he disappeared from the Sand Village.

The twelve year old nin growled as he landed in a strange dark place, he looked around and realized that it was some tiny compartment, he listed carefully four outside sounds and his eyes widened when he heard a small boy's whimpers, he could tell they would be screams but apparently there was a gag in the boy's mouth. His eyes narrowed as he opened the door silently. He turned and looked in the door way of a kitchen stood a tall pinched face woman who was trying to distract a rather fat child with ice cream as she nervously looked over her shoulder at her enraged husband. Her eyes locked with his and the look in his eyes gave her a non verbal warning to remain silent. She hesitantly nodded and turned her attention back to the fat child.

Harry whimpered as he fell limply to the floor, unable to hold himself up any longer he buried his face in to the carpet, the rough gag in his mouth making his lips bleed as it held back another scream. Vernon smirked down at the worthless form of his nephew, those freaks had placed him here for 'safe' keeping, but Vernon would never stand for it in his house. Due to his rage he never noticed the other figure that had joined them in the room.

Gaara stared at the bloody form of the boy that lay limply on the carpet. The large walrus shaped man stood above him, his bloody belt raised to bring down another flash of pain. Gaara was petrified for a moment, caught up in flashbacks to his own childhood. His most trusted people attacking him for merely being born with a demon encased inside of him, his earliest memory of his mother smiling down at him before she died the look in his father's eyes as he gazed at his own son and called him 'demon'. "Now you freak…time to put an end to this…" Vernon growled, snapping Gaara from his thoughts the Sand Nin narrowed his eyes, summoning sand from his vessel and ending the large man's life before he could even finish the blow.

Harry looked up hesitantly at the sound of choking above him. His eyes widened with fear as he saw his uncle's face encased in a mask of sand. Harry was silent as his Uncle struggled futilely for his life and soon fell lifelessly to the carpet. Harry was trembling uncontrollably as he looked up at his savior. Empty green eyes encased inside of black eyeliner gazed back emotionlessly at him. Harry whimpered and started to pull away. The look in the other's face frightening him.

Gaara had been studying the boy, realizing he must be strong in order to endure as much as he had. He noticed the child whimpering and backing away, and he figured that he must be scaring him. He tended to do that to a lot of people without noticing, however when it came to this child he didn't want to see the look of fear in his eyes. But he didn't know how to look at someone reassuringly so he merely came forward and gently removed the gag around the boy's bleeding lips "My name…is Gaara." He murmured. Stroking the boy's bruised cheek as he counted the wounds he would bandage later, the blood was pooling on the carpet, and he didn't think the boy would stay awake for much longer.

The boy opened his mouth to reply but all that came out were tortured coughs. Gaara gathered the younger boy in his arms and carried him into the kitchen "Mamma? Why is that other freak here? Where's dad?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at the fat child and poured up a glass of water for the young one in his arms. It did not escape his notice that while one child had overindulged in food, the other was malnourished. He watched as the small dark haired boy in his arms drank slowly, stopping to cough every now and then before he pulled the glass away and smiled softly "My name is Harry Boy."

The woman in the room made a small sound and Gaara turned his cold gaze on her "His name's Potter, Harry Potter…" Gaara glared at her for a moment longer before turning his attention back to the boy. He realized that he must be still glaring when Harry tensed in his arms. He took a deep breath and tried to think of a different expression. Finally he shifted his features so that he was now emotionless rather than cold. Harry relaxed slightly and smiled as he weakly reached up and traced the curve of Gaara's face "Angel…" he murmured, his eyelashes fluttering with exaughstion as he soon fell asleep, his head leaning against Gaara's chest and his small hand holding tightly to Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara was barely able to contain his shock at the thought of this child calling him an 'angel 'he had been called many things in his relatively short life, but never before had he been exposed to such a cherished title. He pulled the boy closer into his embrace and turned to the woman speaking for the first time "Where is his room?" The woman looked shameful for a moment before murmuring "W-we usually keep him under the stairs." Gaara looked down at the small child in his arms, the word 'treasure' came to mind when he saw the young form cuddled so trustingly against his , wanted to smile, but couldn't remember how.

Gaara looked at the woman with mild confusion for a moment before he looked at the stairs and then the small door under them, he recognized it as the place he had arrived in. He turned his glare on her again making her whimper "Y-you can use Dudley's second room." Gaara gave a sharp nod and was about to leave when he felt Harry stir against his chest "Blanky…" He murmured. Gaara's brow furrowed as he knelt and opened the little door, inside were a few drawings pinned to the wall, a moth eaten pillow, a few broken toys, and a ragged baby's blanket. He carefully pulled it out, not wanting to tear it on the rough wood inside and gave it to the sleepy Harry.

Harry smiled as he buried his face in the dirty blanket and smiled warmly up at Gaara. Gaara looked back at him and pulled him closer as he carried the boy up the stairs. He soon figured out the difference between the two rooms and realized that the woman wanted Harry to sleep in the room that was filled with broken or discarded toys. He then looked at his other option, the fat child's room, he sneered, not wanting to even think about sleeping in there he went back to the toy filled room and cleared of a small cot he laid Harry down and once again those bright green eyes opened "Are you going to sleep with me?" He asked softly as he yawned, causing his chapped lips to bleed a little more. Gaara shook his head and gently urged the child down to go back to sleep.

Gaara waited until he was sure Harry was asleep before he pulled out his medical kit and started taking care of Harry's wounds as best as he was able. He sighed when he ran out of bandages and thought he should ask the woman downstairs for some. He got up, feeling strangely hesitant to leave the child alone he shook his head and went back down stairs, only half surprised to see the woman packed up with the pudgy child "We're leaving." Was all she said before exiting the door. Gaara thought good riddance and then went to find more bandages.

The next morning Harry woke slowly blinking as he tried to figure out where he was he couldn't see very well without his glasses all he could see were fuzzy mounds and lots of brightness. He then saw a familiar red shape moving towards him. "Hello? Gaara?" He called hesitantly feeling vulnerable without his glasses.

Gaara came and sat down next to the young boy and pushed the glasses he had found into his hands. Harry put them on and smiled "There at least now I can see you angel." Gaara paused and looked at the bright eyed child "Most people…call me a demon." He said slowly in his husky voice. Harry smiled sadly and snuggled up against Gaara "My uncle and Aunt called me a freak…" Gaara pulled away and cupped the boy's chin "That's different…you're not a freak just because you're special."

Harry giggled at his new friend and said "Then…you're not a demon just because you're special either." Gaara looked at the boy for a moment he was stunned that such a battered child could still be so kind. Gaara looked away; he knew that he wasn't as kind. Harry looked around a panicked look on his face "Oh no! What time is it? I need to make breakfast before my Uncle and Aunt get mad." Harry tried to jump out of the low lying cot but was soon stopped as he collapsed to the ground in pain. "Oww…" He whimpered.

Gaara gently picked the boy back up into his arms and said "Your Uncle is gone and so are your Aunt and the other child." Harry looked up at him with wide innocent eyes "W-what about me?" He asked softly tears filling his eyes. Gaara didn't know what to do, he had never encountered tears before, and he had little idea how to behave around a child. He shook his head, at first he had been obsessed with how he would get back to the Sand Village, however…now something was telling him that his place was with this small boy…here in this strange new world. Held Harry close to his chest and said "I'm here…I'll protect you."

Harry gasped as he looked up at Gaara "My wish! Last night…I saw a shooting star and I wished that I wouldn't be alone anymore, that someone would come and protect me." He smiled up at Gaara and hugged him tightly "I was right, you're an angel sent to save me!"

Gaara looked down at the young boy and felt his lips turn up into a smile, a very small one, but the first true smile he had ever known "And I wished that I would no longer be alone…so it seems you are my angel and I am your demon." Harry sighed and narrowed his eyes in an attempt to mimic Gaara's infamous glare. "You're not a demon!"

Gaara felt a strange light emotion flutter through him when he saw the little boy trying very hard to glare at him. He almost like he wanted to…laugh, but he felt like that would be crossing a line "I do have a demon inside of me…" He tried to justify, but from the look on the child's face it seemed as if he was having none of it. "Very well…" he sighed in defeat, not liking the child mad at him. His surrender was rewarded by one of Harry's bright smiles. Gaara merely sighed and shook his head as he held the boy tenderly vowing on his sand that he would save this child from a life of pain, as the child had saved him from a life of loneliness.

Thank you for reading! I hope you smiled! More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reading my work!

Harry was smiling as he tended the garden in the back of the house today was his 11th birthday and Gaara couldn't understand why he wanted to work on his own birthday. Harry had only laughed and said that tending to the garden wasn't work, it was relaxing, he told Gaara that he was getting another one of his 'weird feelings' and that he felt as if something strange would happen today. Gaara had narrowed his eyes when he heard this and told Harry to play in the gardens all he wanted.

Gaara stayed in the kitchen, drinking a cup of green tea that Harry had made for him, it had been five years since he had met the young boy. During those years Gaara had rarely let Harry out of the house alone; sometimes Gaara disturbed himself with how possessive he was over the boy. Even now he was watching the young boy work out of the corner of his eyes, and he was drawn to Harry's flushed cheeks, his green eyes filled with life unlike Gaara's own green eyes, his happy smile, and the way that he sang to himself while he worked. During the years Harry had changed the garden in the back from a simple English garden to a paradise. Gaara turned his attention back to his green tea. He was seventeen years old and attracted to an eleven year old. Gaara knew that there was a problem with that, however every time he tried to distance himself from Harry he would see the light go out of those gemlike eyes and soon his arms would be around Harry once again.

Gaara decided ,as always, that introspection was useless because he knew what he felt was wrong but wasn't willing to do anything to change it, so therefore there wasn't anything he could do besides try not to think too much about it. Just as Gaara was standing up to go and call Harry in for lunch he heard a knock on the door. He was silent for a moment as he looked at the door and cast a quick glance at Harry who appeared to be busy conversing with a garden snake. Gaara went to the door his 'friendly' face on as he said tonelessly "Yes?"

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft couldn't understand why he hadn't gotten a response from Harry Potter, he soothed his worried by telling himself that Harry probably didn't know how to reply to owl mail and decided to show up in person to get matters settled. He walked up to Number Four Privet Drive and was surprised to see that it wasn't quite as he remembered, there were no cars in the garage, the front yard was empty except strangely for two large sand boxes, and he couldn't see any owls waiting for a reply. He knocked on the door and smiled getting ready to help ease the Savior of the Wizarding world into his role when a tall red head opened the door.

Albus was stunned into silence for a moment; he had been expecting Petunia Dursley, in her place, was a tall young man with short red hair, empty green eyes outlined with thick kohl, tight black pants, and a matching black shirt with fishnet sleeves. "Yes?" The young man asked tonelessly, his face bare of all emotion as his pale green eyes locked with Albus.

Gaara had shown the first letter from Hogwarts to Harry, however the boy wasn't very interested and Gaara, knowing nothing about the school, wasn't very eager to send Harry off to it, so He had thrown it away. When the owls kept coming Harry had spoken to his pet snake, Sphinx, to tell the owls that they were not interested. Ever since then no owls had bothered them. Gaara was studying the strange man in front of him carefully; his Nin training was warning him that this man was powerful, though Gaara thought to himself that it might be the man's brightly colored robes that might have been affecting him. "Yes?" Gaara asked again, his temper wearing thin at this strange man, he heard the back door open and signaled Harry to be quiet and hide.

Harry saw the signal and quickly back up against the wall, making sure that he could see what was happening but not coming forward too much in case the other was a threat. Somehow Gaara had taken care of every nosy person who had come, sometimes by telling them to go away, and other times by telling Harry to close his eyes. Harry never knew what happened when he closed his eyes; all he knew was that they weren't bothered for a while after that. Harry watched the strange man carefully, wanting him to leave soon.

"Ah yes forgive me I seem to have forgotten myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm head master of Hogwarts, I'm sure you've seen our letters?" At this Gaara nodded but said nothing "Very good then, well I've come to pick up Harry and help him get his things for school and also get his ticket for boarding the school train, it's important that he not miss the train." Gaara decided he should stop the man before he got carried away "Harry's not going." He said simply gazing at the man.

Albus paused, not expecting this, he gave a warm smile and said "I'm sure that you don't understand the situation…Harry needs to go to this school he's a very special boy, he won't be able to develop his talents properly anywhere else." Gaara sneered at the man and said "Harry is not going, now leave." Gaara made no move, but he made it clear he would through Dumbledore out if he had to.

Dumbledore was amazed; he hadn't planned for this at all! Of course he couldn't force Harry to go to school, even with his pull in the Wizarding world he could not force a child to do anything they didn't want to. He cleared his throat and said "Well I don't think that you understand the full situation, can I talk to Harry himself?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes, he had been 'nice' he had asked twice for the man to leave, and now he was at his endpoint. In the next second Dumbledore was pinned to the wall by a giant hand made of sand "I don't think you understand." Gaara said slowly he looked at Harry out of the corner of his eyes and Harry nodded softly and slowly closed his eyes. Gaara gave a small smile as he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

Albus was choking from the force of the Sand pinning him against the wall, he couldn't move his wand an inch and he had tried to use his wandless abilities while Gaara had looked away, but it was useless. Albus felt dread fill him as Gaara turned to look at him again, a dark smile twisting across his face as he said "Now…now it's time to see some blood."

Harry smiled up at Gaara as he tucked him into bed for the night. Harry yawned softly and looked up at Gaara sleepily "Gaara? What's the matter?" He was used to not seeing Gaara sleep by now, but usually Gaara would sit with him and hold him while he fell asleep. Gaara gave him a tiny smile and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair "I have to do some cleaning Harry." He said softly. Harry pouted playfully "The mess isn't going anywhere." Gaara gave a small chuckle and said "Just lay here I'll be back in a minute." Harry nodded his head sleepily as he curled up to go to sleep.

Gaara walked down the stairs silently, his eyes filled with bloodlust as he looked over the blood pooled on the ground. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be bothering them anymore. He chuckled as he started to clean it up, not wanting Harry to see a drop of blood when he woke. It was much later that night as Gaara walked up the stairs as silently as he had descended them he opened the door and looked down at the sleeping form of Harry. He felt something in him shift uncomfortably as he remembered the man telling him he wanted to take Harry away. Gaara let out a soft growl ash e crawled onto the bed, knowing that Harry wouldn't wake until morning he slowly stripped the blankets from Harry's body, exposing the soft pale skin to the moonlight.

Gaara studied Harry's faded scars carefully, running his fingers over them following them along Harry's skin he felt his arousal start to grow as Harry whimpered softly from the touch. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he pulled Harry against his chest and bit down into his thumb watching carefully as the blood slowly rose to the surface he cradled Harry's head against his shoulder as he slowly drew his blood over Harry's scars, making the young boy shiver in pleasure and give soft breathless moans as his blood trailed over every scar on Harry's body except one.

He looked at the beautiful form before him; Harry lay bare in the moonlight, Gaara's blood looking like strange kanji decorating Harry's rice paper like skin. He licked his lips slowly as he eyed the strange scar on Harry's forehead he leaned down and kissed it softly before biting his thumb again and spelling 'love' in Kanji on the scar. He looked over his masterpiece slowly before murmuring a ninjutsu quietly, the blood slowly disappeared from Harry's skin, sinking in and putting him under Gaara's sand protection forever. Gaara watched as Harry's skin started to blossom with goose bumps his little nipples hardening. Gaara smiled and dressed him again and slipped the young boy under the covers kissing his lips softly before he moved to sit by the window and watch the moon rise.

Harry woke slowly the next morning and smiled at Gaara "Have fun cleaning last night?" He teased playfully. Gaara said nothing but the slight widening of Gaara's eyes told Harry that Gaara was amused. Harry giggled and got out of bed and was about to ask Gaara what he wanted for breakfast when he noticed something strange. "Gaara…why is my shirt on backwards?" Gaara's eyes widened further revealing that he was surprised and Harry shook his head as he rolled his eyes playfully "You did something creepy again last night didn't you?" Gaara said nothing and Harry went up hugging him tightly as he kissed Gaara's cheek "At least you're creepy out of love." He said prancing down to the kitchen as he asked Gaara what he wanted for breakfast.

Gaara smiled softly and moved to follow Harry when two forms caught his eye through the window. He gave a sigh of exasperation, knowing that he couldn't just kill these people to make them go away. "Set two more places Harry." Gaara said quietly as he stood at the door ready to answer it.

Harry noticed the dark look in Gaara's eyes and smiled teasingly again "What's got you in such a good mood Gaara?" He said sarcastically as he set the extra places. Gaara simply opened the door to reveal Temari and Kankuro "My siblings" He said darkly as he glared at them, making the two sand nin gulp nervously and Harry drop a plate in shock.

Thank you for reading more is coming!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my work and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Gaara glared at his siblings as Harry laid out breakfast before them. Temari turned nervously to Harry and said "T-thank you for the meal…sorry we came on such short notice" Harry smiled, mentally he was giggling, it seemed that Gaara could intimidate anyone, even his own siblings "It's really no problem, we hardly ever have visitors." He mentally added 'that live through the visit'. Kankuro was watching nervously, his eyes constantly glancing to Gaara who gave him a level glare in response. After breakfast was served Harry sat down next to Gaara and smiled encouragingly at the three Sand Nin "Dig in!" Gaara turned and gave Harry a very small smile before turning and doing as asked, Temari and Kankuro blinked in surprise and then hurried to follow suit.

Gaara set down his eating utensils and looked up at his siblings "Why have you come here…?" It was actually two questions in one, he himself had no idea how to get to the Sand Village from her, and so he was curious how his siblings had found him, then of course he was curious at why they had bothered. Temari cleared her throat as she set down her utensil and said "We need you to come to the Sand Village Gaara, several years ago Father started a war against the Village Hidden in the Leaves, however things didn't quite work out the way they were supposed to, and we need you to come back and be Kazekage." Gaara narrowed his eyes at her and said "Why should I serve a village that would first create a monster and then turn their backs once it becomes a success?" Temari fell silent and looked down at her plate.

Harry had been watching the exchange carefully and he too narrowed his eyes when Gaara made a reference to a monster. He sighed and sat up in his chair smacking Gaara on the back of his head. Kankuro looked at Harry in fear, he had no idea the connection this kid had to his brother, but he didn't want the kid to get killed. Gaara's sand immediately blocked Harry's hit and Gaara turned to look at Harry the question in his eyes. Harry stubbornly refused to look away as he said "You're not a monster Gaara…"Gaara gave a little smirk, they had argued over this point many times, and Harry still had the same view as he did when Gaara had first rescued him from his Uncle he said nothing and turned back to Temari.

Gaara was thinking quickly, after the old man had come yesterday he had been thinking about moving Harry to a more secure location, he didn't mind killing, but he was sure that he was starting to draw attention to himself, the Sand Village he was sure would be well hidden from those after Harry. Gaara looked down at Harry and asked "Would you mind leaving and coming to my Village?" Harry smiled and said "Let's go, sounds like fun!" Kankuro groaned and bashed his head against the table, only a kid who had spent too much time with Gaara would think the Sand Village sounded like fun.

Harry was humming as he cleaned the kitchen, he knew that they would be leaving soon, but he wanted to leave the house clean, and he didn't have much to pack; he turned when he heard Temari enter the room and smiled "Oh hello." He said sweetly before turning his attention back to the dishes. Temari said nothing as she looked him over curiously, this was the kid who had made Gaara smile, it had been very small, but she'd never seen Gaara do that before, and the look in his eyes when he looked at the boy…it was tender and possessive. Temari smiled and said "Do you need help?" Harry merely shrugged blushing, not use to having someone do the dishes with him.

Gaara was upstairs packing their things, Gaara only needed a small bag and was filling a duffle bag for Harry, he knew that Harry liked the pictures he had taken of them over the years, he also put in the old baby blanket, and some clothes. He paused and decided that Harry could put the rest of what he wanted to bring in there. Kankuro was watching silently as his brother considerately packed for the other boy, it had been years since Gaara had disappeared, and it had seemed at first as though nothing had changed, but Kankuro was beginning to see that was not the case.

Harry had just finished putting the last dish away "Thank you Temari…it went a lot faster with your help!" Temari just smiled at the young boy. Harry was about to say something more when his eyes widened and he looked as though he shivered. "Are you alright Harry?" Temari asked with concern. Harry shook his head and said nothing as he ran up the stairs.

Gaara turned as Harry burst into the room, his eyes wide as he panted for breath, looking as if he had something important to tell. Gaara was at his side in a minute and gently pulled Harry into his embrace he leaned down so the boy could whisper in his ear "They're…coming, more like the old man from yesterday…" Gaara nodded and urged Harry to pack before turning to his siblings "We have some unwelcome company."

Snape had growled in annoyance when he had been called to the Headmaster's office, he had just been working on a very temperamental potion and had to put it at a temporary hiatus. He entered the office, ready to snap at Albus for interrupting his work when he paused at the sight of a teary eyes McGonagall "What…happened?" Snape asked slowly, wondering what could make the usually stern Transfigurations professor cry. She looked up at him and said "Hogwarts has appointed me Headmaster." Snape thought it over and said "That would only happen if…" she nodded and pointed to a portrait of Albus Dumbledore, it had his date of death activated and Albus was smiling "Hello Severus my boy." Snape, if he had been a weaker man would have fainted, "So what do we do about Potter?" McGonagall looked up and said "Apparently there's someone who is keeping the boy there, we must go get him." Snape nodded and was not surprised when Mad Eyed Moony and Tonks also entered the room "When do we leave?" Tonks asked cheerily.

Harry smiled up at Gaara "I'm ready to go…we should leave before they get here, there's more than one of them this time…I think four of them." Gaara nodded "Any of them powerful?" Harry closed his eyes and said "Two are very strong, the other two are passable." Gaara nodded and turned to his siblings to give orders when Harry's eyes widened "They were so far away…and now they're here!" Gaara turned to ask Harry what he meant when there was a knock on the door.

Snape looked around warily at the sandboxes, Albus had been hazy on the facts of his death, which wasn't unusual, and however he was very clear on the point that the sandboxes were not what they appeared to be. The wizards had their wands at the ready, hidden inside of their cloaks as the door opened revealing a strange figure of a boy with purple marks on his face and a black suit on, covering his head was a hood of black that gave him the appearance of two pointed cat ears "How may I help you today?" He asked

Kankuro smirked "Crow should keep them busy for awhile." Temari nodded "But how are we going to leave without them noticing?" Harry looked at Gaara "I could take care of them…" Gaara shook his head, once Harry had started experiencing accidental magic Gaara had began training him, treating the magic as if it were chakra, which it essentially was, though it only took a small amount of magic to do even the most complex jutsu. Gaara said "We'll save that for later in case we need it." He turned to Temari "I think we need an exit." Temari nodded and drew out her fan, she turned her attention to the window and gave a large swing with the fan only partially undone, the wall blew away and she hopped onto her fan floating on the breeze, Gaara summoned his Sand to carry himself and Harry, while Kankuro joined Temari on her fan, just at that moment the Wizards broke through the bedroom doors and stared in shock at the four, Kankuro smirked and summoned back his puppet "Thanks for the exercise!" He called as they turned and disappeared.

Harry waved cheerfully as they floated away and Gaara merely shook his head in mild amusement. He pulled Harry close and said "I doubt they'll find us at my Village…" Harry giggled and leaned into Gaara's chest. He blushed as he kissed Gaara's cheek and said shyly "What's it like there?" Gaara's eyes filled with lust as he pulled Harry in for a true kiss, a small growl on his throat as he tasted Harry's sweet lips "Hmmnn I'll explain…" he murmured, spending their journey to the sand village explaining its history and current standings. Harry nodded looking over the desert that they were traveling, grateful that Gaara had realized Harry would not be used to such heat and had created a wall of sand to shade him. Harry paused, going over all that Gaara had asked him and said "So as the Kazekage you'll be the leader of the village?" Gaara nodded and Harry continued "So…what will I be?" Gaara looked down at Harry and saw the vulnerability in his eyes. He shook his head softly and kissed up Harry's neck and whispered into his ear "You, my beautiful little Harry, will be my consort." Harry shivered and closed his eyes with a soft gasp as Gaara nipped at his ear possessively.

Temari and Kankuro had been watching the exchange silently and Kankuro gave a small laugh "Guess that answers our question at how important the kid is to Gaara…" But he had a small smile on his face as he watched the two, glad that his brother had finally found something precious to fight for. Temari agreed as she watched, silently thanking Harry for the change he had created in her lonely brother.

The group of Wizards tried to follow the Sand Village Nin but soon found that it was impossible. Snape gave an annoyed growl as he muttered "I left a potion for this?" McGonagall shook his head "We must rescue Potter from them…" Snape turned with a raised brow and said "Did it look as though he was struggling? I say leave the boy alone and find a different plan of attack, I myself have never rested easy at the thought that a young boy will decide my future thank you very much." McGonagall frowned, and said "Let us return to the castle, those knives had poison on them." Tonks whimpered when this was said a deep gash marred her arm and it was already turning dark and swelling. The wizards' teleported away, deciding to figure out their plan of attack later.

As they arrived in the Sand Village they were greeted with celebration and cheers. Harry hid shyly behind Gaara, and the young leader did not mind, he wasn't very keen on sharing his Harry. He gave a small dark smile as he looked at the villagers who had once shunned and feared him now welcomed him back warmly. He shook his head, all he could do was do his best as their Kazekage, he looked down at Harry and felt warmth in his heart when Harry smiled up at him.

When they reached the home of the Kazekage Harry felt a little overwhelmed, but Gaara kept a reassuring hand on his shoulder making Harry feel brave enough to continue forward. Temari and Kankuro would be staying with them acting as Gaara's bodyguards, he said he didn't trust anyone besides them to do the job, making them flush with pride, as it had been one of the few kind things that Gaara had ever said to them.

Gaara gave Harry a quick tour of the place, smirking in amusement every time Harry had been amazed at something. Temari and Kankuro had also been hiding their smiles as Harry ran excitedly around the palace. Issues with the young wizard started immediately after they had entered. While looking around his new home Harry had accidently run into one of the advisors, the man had sneered at the boy and raised his hand to slap him. He was stop as sand encased his wrist and Gaara came up behind Harry.

"I don't suppose you know this, so I'll give you fair warning, Harry is very precious to me, if something should happen to him…" he trailed off as the sand crushed the man's wrist "I will be most unhappy." The man whimpered as he nodded his head, cradling his wrist he quickly left, Gaara turned and looked at his two siblings "I expect for that warning to be carried out so there won't be any unpleasant…incidents." His siblings nodded their faces serious. Harry stood and yawned softly, drawing Gaara's attention back to him. "Are you sleepy little one?" Gaara asked as he bent and picked up Harry into his arms. Harry shyly nodded as he laid his head on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara gave a small smile before turning to his siblings "We'll get everything settled tomorrow, I'm sure after the amount of Chakra you've both used you'll be tired as well." He turned and entered his rooms, which he would be sharing with Harry and bid his siblings goodnight as he closed the door.

Kankuro turned and looked at Temari who was smiling softly, shock was written all over his face "Was he just…nice…to us?" Temari smiled and nodded "Yes…he was." Kankuro shook his head and made a sigh of frustration "And just when I started to think he was hopeless…" He shook his head and walked to his own room "'Night Temari." Temari followed suit "Goodnight." She murmured vowing to keep the boy who had made Gaara smile safe at all costs.

Thank you for reading I hoped that you enjoyed it! More coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for your words of encouragement! Please continue to enjoy this work!

Harry whimpered as he struggled against the light blankets that had wrapped around his small form during the night, already his hair was partially damp from the heat of the sun and his whimpers drew the attention of the form by the window. Gaara had been watching the sun rise when Harry's sounds of discomfort had made him come to attention. He came over by Harry's side and saw that his form was already lightly covered in sweat; Gaara looked out the window and knew that the day would only get hotter from here. He turned back to Harry and gently shook his shoulder "Harry…Harry…" he said quietly thinking of ways he could cool his little one down.

Harry's eyes opened slowly as he smiled at Gaara's form standing above him "Morning…Gaara." He said quietly his voice weak from the dryness of his throat. Gaara's eyes narrowed in concern as he picked up Harry and untangled him from the blankets "Come, let's give you a bath to help cool you down." Harry smiled and nuzzled Gaara's neck "Only if you come with me Gaara." Gaara gave a smirk, he had already been planning on joining Harry, but instead he responded with "If you insist little one."

Temari came down to the hall for breakfast and saw only Kankuro waiting "Where's Gaara? He's usually here before we are." Kankuro gave her a look and said "Where do you think? I doubt the kid's awake already." Temari gave a soft smile "Oh yeah…" she continued to smile to herself as a servant brought her breakfast. Kankuro looked up at Temari hesitantly "Look...I'm not saying that the kid hasn't done great things for Gaara's personality…but don't you think he might get in trouble here? I mean Gaara can't be with him all the time, and someone's bound to use him against Gaara at some point, and I personally wouldn't want to be around when that happened, I'm just saying…maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring the kid."

Temari nodded as she took a sip of her tea "I agree…but we saw yesterday that there is something to him, he could sense those strange people with sticks from a great distance, and from what he said to Gaara I assume he could take care of himself, you know that Gaara wouldn't leave him totally defenseless." Kankuro nodded and started to eat with relish "Yeah what was I thinking that Kid's probably at least a Chunin by now." Temari smiled and started on her own breakfast, knowing that they had a long day ahead of them.

Harry was smiling as the cool fresh water relieved him from the heat; he smiled as he closed his eyes and relaxed against the edge, letting it all soak in while it could. He felt the ripples of Gaara entering the pool but made no move to open his eyes, at the moment it seemed like the movement would cost too much effort.

Gaara watched with darkened eyes as he looked over Harry's body, the clear water giving him a good view of his entire little one. He smirked as he came by Harry's side and leaned in, the boy's eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, but Gaara could tell he was just relaxing, he wasn't asleep. He gently guided the younger boy into his lap, happy when Harry naturally rested his head against Gaara's chest. Harry's lashes fluttered open and he gave Gaara a little pout "Gaara…it's too hot to cuddle." His actions betrayed his words however when Harry snuggled closer, his lips resting against Gaara's neck.

Harry smiled, perfectly in heaven at this moment, his eyes opened slowly when he felt Gaara moving his arms, he gasped as one of Gaara's hands started to stroke up the inside of his thigh and the other hand was caressing his ass. Harry trembled in pleasure and found his legs opening wider of their own accord "G-Gaara…it's too hot for this… "He whimpered slightly breathless as Gaara ignored his whine and started to stroke his hand against Harry's growing cock.

Gaara smirked down with lust as Harry's cheeks started to blossom into a flush. His dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks but Harry made no attempt to fully open his eyes as Gaara's hands continued to wander "Too hot is it?" Gaara murmured pulling Harry so that he was straddling his lap. He arched Harry's neck and whispered into his ear "Then let me cool you down." His hand pulled away from Harry's ass and dipped into a bucket of ice. He slowly trailed the ice cube down his young love's spine, making Harry give a small moan as he arched further against Gaara, the movement causing Gaara's hand to press harder against his growing erection. He trembled as Gaara slowly parted his cheeks revealing his opening.

Harry looked up at Gaara with eyes clouded with lust, his breathing was irregular as he whispered "Gaara…what are you…a-ahh!" Harry gave a shout as the ice cube was slowly pressed into him. His body convulsed with uncontrollable trembling as Gaara forced Harry to be still by squeezing his cock gently "What's the matter little one? I'm only cooling you down." Harry wanted to reply but another chocked moan was forced out of him as another ice cube was forced into him, followed by a long finger. He was almost limp with need against Gaara at this point. He looked up at Gaara and bit his lip, his need written so plainly on his face.

Gaara didn't know how much longer he could hold back, he knew he had already crossed what little boundaries he had had with the younger boy, though Harry was by no means arguing against it. He leaned down and captured Harry's rosy lips, forcing his tongue in as he added another cube followed by two fingers, he knew he could do no more when his fingers brushed against Harry's prostate, and without another stroke to his cock Harry came with a soft cry "G-Gaara!" Harry was now motionless against him, Gaara had his own orgasm at only the sight of his little one's pleasure, the water around them far too dirty to bathe in he stood and picked up Harry wrapping a towel around him he kissed Harry's forehead and purred "Mine." Harry looked up at him and gave a weak smile "Yours…" He leaned forward and nuzzled Gaara's neck "Thank you…that 'cooled' me down quite a lot." Harry laughed slightly and Gaara's eyes showed his own amusement as he returned to his room with Harry, hoping to find something suitable for the boy to wear.

Temari and Kankuro looked at the empty dishes before them, they were just about to give up and leave when Harry burst into the hall saying playfully "Sorry we're late…" The blush on his cheeks said that there was an interesting story behind the reason they were late. This was further proved when he was soon followed by a smirking and rather satisfied looking Gaara. Temari and Kankuro traded glances but decided it would be best not to say anything. Harry sat down and was soon brought a meal, this drew the Sand Siblings attention to something else the clothes he was currently wearing. Gaara sat down next to Harry as if nothing was the matter, looking up at his siblings for only a moment to give them a challenging look.

Gaara was dressed in the Kazekage robes; his hat's edge only intensified his glare as their attention was drawn to Harry who appeared to be wearing black sandals, tight black short shorts, and a fishnet shirt. Gaara looked up, surprised that the incredulous look on Temari's face hadn't vanished yet due to his glare "He was hot…" he said slowly Temari merely smiled and shook her head "Whatever makes you guys happy." She turned back to her tea, informing Gaara all that would be happening today.  
"I've been acting as a liaison between the two villages to keep them from attacking and killing each other, however, the Hokage wants to have a face to face meeting with you now that you've returned. I'm not sure how much longer she'll wait." Gaara's eyes widened in interest at this point "She?" he said slowly Temari nodded "Yes the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru when he went to the Chunin exams disguised as father." Gaara nodded and asked "Who is the new Hokage?" Temari smirked "Tsunde." Gaara nodded seeing the logic in the choice "Very well let's arrange a meeting."

Harry sat quietly gazing at his food with disinterest, already the day had begun and he could see that Gaara would be very busy with important work for most of it. He mentally slapped himself and told himself to snap out of it and grow up. He took a drink of his tea, reminding himself that Gaara was now the leader of a village that relied on him for its survival; he would no longer have time for senseless playing. He couldn't help the sadness that went through him at the thought, but when he looked up and saw how content Gaara was he knew they had made the right choice.

Kankuro had been watching the play of emotions over Harry's face, the kid was obviously good at hiding what he was feeling, but after having Gaara as a brother Kankuro had gotten very good at telling how people felt in the most subtle ways. He gave Harry a cheerful grin and patted him on the back "Hey relax kid, Gaara's going to be busy but maybe we'll do some training together okay?" Harry smiled up at him and was about to respond when Gaara cut him off "I'm afraid that Harry won't have a lot of time for that today, he'll be with me all day."

Temari gave Kankuro an exasperated glare and said "And so will you Kankuro! That's why we're his body guards!" She slapped him on the back of the neck and Kankuro looked down sheepishly "Oh yeah…I was just trying to cheer him up geeze sis…"

Harry was looking up at Gaara almost shyly and asked "Won't I just be in the way?" Gaara gave Harry a tiny smile as he pulled Harry closer and murmured "No, you're my consort after all, I'll expect you to be by my side at all times." Harry's heart swelled with warmth as he buried his face in Gaara's shoulders taking a moment before straightening out and saying "I'm glad."

The Sand Siblings stood and Harry followed after them as they headed to the part of the building where they would get most of the business and paperwork done. A servant came up seeming relieved when he caught sight of Temari, he bowed lowly in their direction as he said "Pardon me…but the Hokage and her traveling group are at the gates demanding a meeting." Temari hissed in annoyance "Of course she would jump the gun!" She gave a growl of annoyance but Gaara held up a hand to calm her and said "Show her in we have much to talk about."

Tsunde waited patiently at the gates to the Sand Village, she knew that she was pressing her luck by appearing here without an invitation or even by sending an announcement sooner. However she was done waiting she wanted the negotiations between the two villages over with so that the Leaf Village could go back to the peace it had known for only a short time. With her were her closest advisors, or only the ones who agreed to come on the insane mission. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, it had taken a lot of convincing from Kakashi to allow Sasuke on the trip, however he promised her that the Orochimaru business was far behind them and she had agreed, mainly because she had had no choice, but she had agreed none the less.

Naruto was starting to get impatient as he said loudly "What's taking them so long? You think they would be quicker to let us in because you're the Hokage." Tsunde shook her head at Naruto and said "Actually the reason they're taking as long as they are is because they weren't prepared to meet with me today, but you can't' tell a Kage from another village that you have no time for them, which means that things have to get done and quickly." Naruto thought for a moment before nodding slowly "Okay…" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the dobe's behavior earning a dark glance from Kakashi.

Temari came and opened the gate, her eyes serious as she looked over the group assembled before her and she gave a courtesy bow "Welcome to the Sand Village the Kazekage will see you." Naruto snorted, cocky with the new knowledge he had gotten from Tsunde, and his attitude was rewarded by a sound slap which he replied with a loud whine.

Harry sat next to Gaara's side, their legs touching as Gaara looked straight ahead, his lips pressed in determination, Harry shifted and pressed his thigh harder against Gaara's to get his attention. Gaara looked down and Harry gave him a small smile and a tilt of his head. Gaara merely shook his head and Harry nodded his head in understanding. The two resumed their positions as Temari entered with their visitors; she sat down on Harry's side while Kankuro was seated by Gaara's side.

Tsunde looked over the Sand Siblings, noticing that something had changed since the last time she had seen them with Gaara, they seemed more unified for some reason. She shook her head and her attention was stolen by the young scantily clad boy seated so close to Gaara, his large green eyes seemed to be peering into their souls as they sat across from them.

Harry silently watched as their visitors came in, taking interest in the strange looking group across from him. There was the Hokage, a pretty looking woman though there seemed to be something fake about her appearance, seated on her right was a blond haired ninja with bright blue eyes, Harry sensed there was something strange about him, his focus was drawn to the markings he could sense on the other's belly, on the Hokage's left was a silver haired man who had most of his face covered, Harry's attention went to the eye that was covered by his mask and head band. Seated next to the blond was a pink haired girl who had a large medical kit with her, his attention slid from her to the dark haired young haired man seated by the silver haired man. Harry's eyes widened minutely when he looked into the eyes of the dark haired one, he felt the hair rise on the back of his neck when he saw those eyes, they were cold and remorseless…the dark haired man seemed to radiate power, but Harry's attention was focused on his neck the most.

Harry was not the only one silently measuring up those across from him. Gaara was watching Harry's attention closely proud when he saw how well trained Harry's senses were in detecting the 'power points' as he called them on an opponent. Kankuro and Temari were silent as they noticed Tsunde was watching Harry very closely. They checked their levels and mentally prepared themselves for anything that might happen.

Having enough of the silence, and feeling as if Naruto was going to burst any second Tsunde spoke first. "We all know why we're here, we need to negotiate a new treaty between the Sand and Leaf Villages so that our people can return to the peace they were just beginning to enjoy. Gaara nodded his head slowly and his fingers moved in a silent signal to Harry.

The motion was not undetected, but Gaara hadn't meant it to be, he wanted to show off Harry's powers a little bit, so that those across from them would realize he was not someone they should mess with. His signal told Harry to use his abilities for something small scale, something that would show his opponents he was powerful but not give them enough information. Harry mentally smirked and looked at Gaara as he spoke quietly "The Leaf Hokage is wondering if we might have some Sake to enjoy during this meeting, she believes that she'll need it." Harry looked at Tsunde out of the corner of his eye and gave her an impish smirk at the look on her face.

The leaf nin looked at the young boy in surprise, of course the information didn't surprise them, anyone who spent much time with the Hokage would find it easy to read her mind, however, the young boy had never met Tsunde before, and had easily read her knowing what she wanted and why she did. Sasuke tightened his hold on his hidden kunai keeping a close eye on the kid.

Gaara smirked and rang a bell for a servant "Refreshments please, and make sure Sake is among them." The servant bowed and hurried to their task. It was once again silent in the meeting room. Gaara's smirk became darker as he turned to Harry and gently cupped the boy's chin "Tell me…is there anything else about them I should know?" His thumb rubbed over Harry's lips as the boy's green eyes turned back to the Ninja seated across from them. He smirked and nipped the tip of Gaara's thumb before pulling back and giving his report. "Nothing very original, Sakura is afraid that Naruto will do something stupid so she wants this meeting over with quickly, the Hokage as I told you wanted Sake, though now she's wondering what Jutsu I'm using, Naruto is getting ready to blow…and Raman is very important to him, Sasuke…" Harry trailed off and narrowed his eyes, his face going darker than Temari or Kankuro had ever seen in the short time they had known him "He's not very pleasant at all…and Kakashi…is a pervert, but he's wary over my abilities."

Sasuke flushed at the assessment he was given and Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as if it was only to be expected. Sakura leaned forward and said slowly "Excuse me…but we haven't introduced ourselves how would you know our names?" Harry merely smiled slowly and said "Why…it's all up here." He pointed to his forehead and his dark expression relaxed to a more childlike one. Tsunde watched the boy and knew his purpose here. "Alright, let's get to the negotiations; we won't try anything funny alright?"

Gaara nodded "Yes, the problem with the first treaty was that the Leaf Village was the only victor, I want a treaty that will be beneficial for both villages." The two Kages gave a polite bow of their head as they began to work on the new treaty.

Temari leaned down and murmured almost silently into Harry's ear "Is Sasuke going to be a problem?" Harry shook his head back her and responded just as quietly "No…Kakashi's been watching him very closely since I said my assessment, it seems that Kakashi has personal standing riding on Sasuke's behavior." Temari nodded and pulled back, not missing the dark glance that Sauske sent them, knowing they were talking about him.

Sasuke growled low in his throat as his dark eyes narrowed at the young boy who was currently watching him closely as he whispered to Temari. He felt a stern hand on his shoulder and looked up at Kakashi "Don't do anything rash, the kid's assessments were just a warning for us to not try anything, obviously that was just a cheap trick to him, so be careful and take the warning to heart."

Naruto was watching the kid as well, his mind buzzing as he tried to figure out the jutsu that he had used. He wouldn't have been shocked to know that Sakura was currently thinking the same thing. Though none of the leaf Nin had missed the exchange between the boy and Gaara, and they wondered what that could possibly mean.

The meeting dragged on from early morning until the sun was high in the sky, at the same time the Kages pulled back and looked at each other Tsunde was the first to speak "I think we've got a good start, but we still have a ways to go." Gaara nodded in response "Yes, let us end this for the day; we'll continue tomorrow, you are of course welcome to stay here." Tsunde nodded and stood her group soon leaving to follow a servant to their rooms.

Gaara spoke to Temari and Kankuro "You did a good job today." Was all he said before he turned to Harry, Harry smiled up at him and said deviously "Did I do good?" Gaara smirked and stood picking Harry up with him "You did very well, just try not to antagonize Sasuke more than necessary okay?" Harry pouted and kissed Gaara softly "But he's the most fun…" Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances and Temari cleared her throat "I'm sure they'll want to eat with us at dinner tonight." Gaara nodded and said "Make sure something to their liking is prepared." He looked down at Harry and said "We have other business to attend to." Harry's eyes brightened with excitement until Gaara led him to a desk covered with many stacks of paperwork "Oh…yay…"

Naruto had reached his limit and finally exploded not caring who heard him he turned to Tsunde with narrowed eyes "What the hell was that? That creepy little kid reading our minds…and then what was with him and Gaara, the kid's go to be like eleven or twelve right?" Tsunde shook her head and looked around cautiously "There is something going on with that kid, but it's none of our business, we're just here to settle a treaty between the two villages, and we can always get information later if we need it." This barely pacified Naruto but he went along with it, Sasuke on the other hand was smirking to himself a plan already forming in his head.

At the meal Sasuke looked up at Harry who was seated comfortably in Gaara's lap and took a slow sip of his drink before saying casually "Is it the custom here to allow concubines at the table? I suppose that culture can change from one land to another." Tsunde was looking down the table at Sasuke in shock, her eyes narrowed as she turned her look to Kakashi. Kakashi sighed and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, squeezing it harshly he said "See this is only proof we need to get the kids out of the village more, they don't know how to ask things politely." His grip hardened on Sasuke's shoulder, but the dark haired ninja didn't take it back.

Gaara's eyes were narrowed in rage and Temari and Kankuro grew stiff in their seats, sand started to spill out of Gaara's gourd and launched at Sauske pulling him out of Kakashi's grip and pushing him against the wall. Harry had looked up at Sasuke's words, not understanding them fully, but when he saw Gaara's reaction he knew it had to be unpleasant. He saw that the sand was starting to crush Sasuke and knew that Gaara planned to kill him. Harry usually never stopped Gaara from killing someone, if Gaara wanted to kill them they probably deserved it, was his usual philosophy. However this time he realized that he couldn't let Gaara simply kill the offending Ninja because they were in the middle of trying to work out a treaty.

Sasuke's eyes watched the sand and he looked up at his Hokage thinking that she would step in, the cold look on her face told him that it was otherwise, she had warned him and was planning on leaving him to his fate. He growled and prepared to use his Sharingan when the sand stopped its crushing force.

Harry was straddling Gaara's lap, forcing the raging Kazekage to look directly at him he was smiling as he kissed Gaara gently "Shhh Gaara you know you can't do this…you can't kill him because he's part of the group that is here to create a treaty of peace between your village and theirs…" Harry's eyes darkened as he traced his tongue along Gaara's lips and then whispered into his ear "Let me take care of him." Gaara seemed to pull out of his anger and smirked down at Harry as the sand dropped Sasuke to the floor and came back to its container.

Sasuke looked up wondering why Gaara stopped when he saw the younger boy straddling Gaara's lap and whispering something into his ear. Gaara calmed down and pulled Harry into a possessive kiss before pulling away and said "Very well…Harry's going to deal with you." Harry crawled off of Gaara's lap and stood before Sasuke who was still sitting on the floor "Stand up, I'll feel bad if I just kick you around."

Sasuke stood up and wiped away the blood on his lips "Really? I'd like to see what a kid like you can do." He smirked and said darkly "I bet the second I scratch you he'll step in and fight for you." Harry smirked playfully and said "We'll see."

Tsunde looked at Gaara and said slowly "I hope you don't hold his actions against the leaf village." Gaara turned a dark smile on her and said "As long as you don't hold what Harry's going to do against us, I'll consider the matter settled."

Sasuke stood and pulled out his kunai "Harry…what kind of name is that?" Harry smirked and said "There's more to a person than their name Uchiha…" Harry smirked at Sasuke's surprise "After all…your name is why your brother killed off your clan isn't it?" Harry said easily as Sasuke's eyes narrowed in rage and he said "If you know so much then you should know how powerful the Uchiha clan is and yet you still think a little kid like you stands a chance against me." Harry looked almost bored as he replied "Yes, the Uchiha clan is powerful, but you are not." Sasuke had had enough and said "Alright…let's do this."

Sasuke got into his stance and said darkly "I'll teach you more about my clan, because it's obvious you don't understand its full power." Harry merely smirked and got into his own stance "Bring it." Sasuke had enough of standing around and took the offensive, thinking he would do away with Harry quickly. He launched into the air and threw his kunai estimating that if Harry stood still they would all hit him, but that if he moved one or two would still hit him. Harry's green eyes looked up and locked into his with a smirk as he did strange hand signs that Sasuke had never seen before, he activated his Sharingan to follow it but soon found it impossible. Harry locked his hands into place and the Kunai bounced off of a shield that appeared around him.

Harry smiled, he wasn't surprised when Sasuke went immediately offensive, the Uchiha would think he had the upper hand and would press the advantage. As Sasuke landed behind him Harry could feel him reaching for more kunai he forced more of his magic chakra into the shield expanding it until it knocked Sasuke into the wall causing large cracks to appear in the sand wall due to the force of the throw. Harry didn't want to draw the fight out too long, he wanted to keep as many of his tricks hidden as he could as Sasuke moved to stand slowly Harry concentrated on the shield he had summoned, preparing for the fire Jutsu that Sasuke was going to use next.

Sasuke had entered the fight thinking that he would only use his kunai and shuriken however with the kid's shields he found he would have to add some juice to the fight. He smirked, the kid might be able to block against weapons, but Sasuke wondered if that shield would protect him from flame. He moved his fingers and shouted "Fireball Jutsu!" He released it managing the size so that it would grow to its full size when it hit Harry, he didn't want to destroy the Kazekage's home after all, just his little concubine.

Harry's eyes narrowed reading the growing fireball closely he smirked; he knew that Sasuke would be an unpleasant opponent, but he didn't think he would be so predictable. Harry closed his eyes and added a few hand signs to his shield, the fireball hit and then disappeared. Sasuke watched in shock as the fireball vanished into the shield, he hadn't thought it would be that strong. Harry looked up with a dark smile and said "This is for you." The fireball appeared out of the shield and launched at Sasuke at twice the speed in which he had sent it. Sasuke moved to duck but it was too large, the fireball slammed him against the sand wall melting the sand and turning it to glass encasing Sasuke's body like a coffin.

Sasuke's rage was nearly maddening; he couldn't believe that this kid had so easily turned the fight around. The molten glass was burning away his skin and the pain was almost unbearable. His eyes widened when he realized that the kid hadn't turned the fight around, he had always had the advantage. Sasuke grunted as he tried to struggle his way out of the glass, but it was hard as steel and the damage it had caused him made him very weak. Harry smiled, content that he had put the Uchiha in his place he turned to Gaara for instructions.

Gaara had been very impressed with his consort during the fight, Harry had only focused on his shield, he hadn't revealed anything else he could do besides that. He smirked and nodded his head, inwardly smiling at Harry's pout as he released the Uchiha from the glass prison. Gaara turned and looked at Tsunde with a dark smile and serious glint in his eyes "You would do well to watch what you say around my consort and me." Sakura rushed over to Sasuke's side with her medical kit. He smirked as Harry came over and snuggled down into his lap again, he gave Harry a quick kiss as a reward, his tongue stroking against Harry's bottom lip promising more later. Harry smiled as he pulled away and then looked down at his food and said with a pout "Aww my food's cold."

Thank you for reading more is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy my work!

Harry pouted up at Gaara as they walked down the hall to where the second meeting for the treaty was to take place "Gaara…" He whined as he leaned against his beloved, trying to sway his reasoning "Sitting in that room is so boring! And you said that I couldn't even play with Sasuke…" Harry looked down and murmured "All I get to do is sit there and watch them stare at me." Gaara smirked down at Harry and ran his long fingers through Harry's messy hair "I'm sure that today's meeting will not last as long as yesterdays, we only have to sort out the finer details and then we are finished. "Harry nodded but his features showed that he was still not pleased with the situation.

Harry nestled down by Gaara's side a pleased smirk on his face when he looked over at Sasuke's bandaged form. He gave a cheery little wave which was met with a dark glare; he felt Gaara's hand on the back of his neck and immediately stopped antagonizing the dark haired Nin. He looked up at Gaara and tilted his head to the side, silently asking if he was forgiven for his actions, his inquiry was met with a small smirk as the fingers on his neck released. Pleased Harry laid his head on Gaara's shoulder, preparing for another day of boredom as Gaara's low voice slowly started finalizing the important parts of the treaty.

Sasuke clenched his fist so tight that his nails were digging into his palm; if the bandages hadn't been there he was sure that he would be drawing blood. He couldn't believe that the little brat was acting as if nothing had happened; he had even gone as far to wave at Sasuke! The Uchiha narrowed his eyes as he saw Harry's own eyes lazily looking out the window, completely ignoring all others in the room. With the exception of Gaara who would pause every once in a while to caress Harry's hair or to lean in for a quick kiss.

Sasuke wasn't even aware he had pulled a Kunai out of his hidden pouch until Kakashi's firm hand was clenching down painfully around his hand. "That's enough." His sensei said firmly. Sasuke growled catching the attention of the Hokage. Tsunade looked up at Gaara and said "I think we can carry out the rest of the details later this afternoon, perhaps we should take a break?" Gaara said nothing as he nodded his head and stood with his siblings and Harry moving at the same time he did "Let's have lunch, I'm sure you're all very hungry." Harry giggled at this and said "Yes, especially the blond one."

Naruto growled in annoyance at Harry and said "Naruto! My name is NARUTO!" Harry merely giggled and stuck his tongue out "But Sasuke calls you dobe…should I call you that as well?" Naruto let out a hiss of rage and shouted "Okay that's it!" Harry ran laughing from the room with an enraged Naruto on his tail. The leaf nin all looked exasperated with the hyper ninja's attitude, however the sand nin were merely watching with amusement though Gaara's eyes narrowed when Harry did not immediately return to his side.

Curious as to where their counterparts went the two groups ventured down the hall, a loud crash guided their way. Gaara started walking faster, anxious when the crash was followed by an almost deafening silence. They rounded the corner and both groups stood frozen at the sight before them.

Naruto was sprawled out on the ground, Harry was kneeling between Naruto's legs, his form bent over the blonds' middle, Naruto's face was flushed as Harry was intently and slowly raising his shirt murmuring "I wonder…" softly as he bent down lower over Naruto's lower belly, giving a rather misleading impression to those who were behind him as Naruto let out a small gasp followed by a low moan.

Gaara could take no more and stormed over wordlessly he forcefully pulled Harry off of Naruto, his pale eyes saw that what Harry had been looking at was the dark markings on Naruto's stomach. This eased some of his rage, but did not completely sooth him he turned pulled the complaining Harry behind him as he proceeded down a corridor. Kankuro and Temari looked on nervously before they turned to the Hokage and Kankuro said "I believe that Gaara will have to continue working on the treaty tomorrow." Naruto sat up and looked confused "What did I miss?"

"Gaara? Gaara….Gaara!" Harry called, unused to being ignored by his beloved red head he winced when his only reply was Gaara tightening the hold he had on Harry's small wrists. The action caused him pain and he said softly "Gaara…? You're hurting me…" He could take a lot of pain, but he didn't like this pain, this was pain caused by Gaara's anger, he gave a soft whimper and Gaara slowed for a second before loosening his hold. Harry gave a sigh of relief and then was unceremoniously pushed into their bedroom.

Gaara was silent as he closed the door behind him, locking it firmly, the only light was the fading afternoon sun and he looked at Harry silently before coming forward, his steps predatory and measured. His mind was working so fast and pulling him in many directions, he wanted to hurt Harry, he wanted to kill Naruto, he wanted to be angry, he wanted to shout, he wanted to be alone, he wanted to lock Harry in this room. He looked up his face showing his anger as he came forward and roughly pushed Harry back on the bed, his decision was made.

Harry was trembling and though outwardly he tried not to show his fear he was very frightened, he had seen Gaara mad before, he had seen him worse than this, but never at him, Gaara had never been cruel or violent towards him. Harry couldn't help closing his eyes and turning his face away from Gaara as he crawled onto the bed. He was so confused, he wanted this to all be a bad dream and wake up and see Gaara watching him from the window as usual.

Gaara growled when he saw Harry close his eyes and look away, as if denying Gaara's existence. He roughly grabbed Harry's chin, unaware that his firm fingers were bruising the soft skin beneath them "Look at me…" He growled out lowly "Open your eyes!" Harry gave a soft shake of his head and pursed his lips; Gaara was surprised to see moisture gathering in the corner of Harry's eyes "Why won't you look at me!" Gaara growled, Harry's arms came up and tried to push him away, his free hand roughly pulled them up above his head. Harry whimpered and arched at the sharp motion as he whispered softly  
"I don't want to see you…not like this…you aren't my Gaara." Gaara's eyes widened at these words and he realized what he was doing, he slowly pulled away, shame and disbelief filling him when he saw the bruises forming on Harry. His wrists had dark purple marks all around, his chin had matching spots, slowly Harry's eyes opened and Gaara saw the one emotion that he had never wanted to cause, fear, he jerked away unwilling to look further upon the bruised form of his most precious person.

Harry slowly sat up when Gaara turned his back on him. "Gaara?" he said softly. Gaara's back remained turned to him, his red haired Kazekage sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry slowly pulled back the gourd off of his back and gave Gaara a backwards hug "Gaara?" He murmured softly in the red head's ear "Why are you acting so strange…I don't understand why you were angry with me…was it because I was causing a distraction…I'm sorry." Harry kissed Gaara's tensed neck softly the tears that had gathered in his eyes now fell freely.

Gaara's eyes widened and then looked down at the ground; he had forgotten how young and innocent Harry was. He had reacted without thinking when he had seen Harry kneeling between Naruto's legs, and the look on Naruto's face hadn't helped the situation. He gave a growl of frustration at his own actions, then regretted it when he felt Harry tense, he turned slowly and gathered Harry in his arms, he leaned in and kissed each bruise that his fingers had left on Harry's delicate chin.

Harry tensed when he heard Gaara growl afraid that he would force Harry down again. He refused to run in fear of Gaara, when Gaara turned Harry had merely braced himself readying for the forceful attack when instead his bruised chin was gently kissed. His eyes softened, he knew this Gaara, this was HIS Gaara, and he wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and held him close.

Gaara gently laid Harry back against the bed and slowly turned so that his body was a cage over the smaller. "You are too good little one." He murmured softly as he leaned in and kissed Harry fully, his tongue possessively claiming what was his. Harry gave a soft whimper from beneath him and gave a breathless little moan as Gaara pulled away.

Harry gave Gaara a crooked little smile as he said "Not that I'm not happy with what you're doing…but…why were you so upset earlier?" Gaara sighed and closed his eyes before looking down at Harry again "That was my own foolishness." Gaara said slowly leaning in he gently caught Harry's wrists and kissed them "I acted before analyzing the situation." Harry gave a breathless moan as Gaara's tongue licked his bruised wrists slowly "B-but…why?"

Gaara looked down at the beautiful innocent beneath him and said "You honestly don't know?" His voice was slightly teasing, though he of course knew that Harry had no idea what Gaara had seen in the situation. As expected Harry just silently shook his head and Gaara purred as his hand went to his tight shorts "Then let me show you…"

Harry relaxed as he was pushed back against the bed, looking up at Gaara "Okay…" he said softly, uncertain why Gaara had gotten so upset with him, he blushed softly when Gaara took off his tight shorts and trembled as air hit his cock "You wore no underwear?" Gaara said with slight amazement. Harry blushed and said "There's no room…" Gaara gave a wicked laugh and lowered his mouth to Harry's cock slowly "Gaara what are you doing….!?" Harry gasped weakly as his hardening member was swallowed by Gaara's burning mouth "Oh!"

Gaara looked up at Harry's exclamation and smirked as he swallowed more of the young member, he could feel Harry's trembling body as he tensed against the bed, his back arching in pleasure. "G-Gaara…" Harry whispered softly, Gaara's smirked darkened; he had yet to even start on his little one. He stroked his tongue up the side slowly, tasting every ridge and bump in the member before he slowly started to bob his head, giving rhythmic sucks as his tongue wrapped around Harry's tip and dipped into the slight indentation, before swallowing down to the root again.

Harry was speechless as he arched against the bed, his instincts told him to move his hips, but he didn't want to hurt Gaara and he didn't know what he was supposed to do, he felt like he was on fire, but burning so strongly that he never wanted it to stop. His nerves were dancing and as Gaara's sucks and stroked increased in speed and strength he thought that he was rising above his body, and then Gaara's hand came up and gave his sack a squeeze making his eyes widen as he cried Gaara's name, flying all the way to heaven before crashing to earth with the name of his angel on his lip "Gaara!"

Gaara moaned as he was gifted with the taste of his innocent lover's cum. He licked Harry clean before pulling away and looking down at the ravished form of his love "Delicious…" He purred, taking some of the cum from his lips onto his finger he pushed it into Harry's mouth, his gaze darkening as Harry moaned and allowed the digit to enter and slowly started to suck on it. His dazed emerald eyes turned to look at Gaara and then lowered to Gaara's own erection.

Harry blushed as he saw Gaara's own arousal, unsure of what to do he thought for a moment before slowly sitting up he knelt before Gaara and, who was on his knees as well though still far taller than Harry "So…I'm not supposed to do this with anyone else…" Harry murmured softly before pulling Gaara down to the bed, in the spot he had just inhabited and his small fingers struggled with Gaara's pants for a moment before he smiled as he brought forth Gaara's member "You're not wearing underwear either…" Harry said with a pout. Before a devious and dangerous smile took its place.

Gaara had been too surprised to react when Harry had pulled him down and knelt between his legs, he had smiled softly as Harry struggled with his pants but had been brought back to the present when he saw Harry bring out his member. "Harry…" He said slowly as he ignored the comment about underwear as he watched in slow motion as Harry's mouth descended to his cock.

Harry smiled as he licked the base of Gaara's cock; his hands gently massaged the sack before him knowing that he had liked it so he had assumed that Gaara would as well. His mouth was not big enough to fit Gaara's entire member, but he managed to get past the tip into his mouth and his tongue clumsily began to mimic what Gaara had done to him.

Gaara had never been more aroused in his life, seeing his innocent precious one sucking on his cock with obvious inexperience he once again mocked himself for assuming what he had earlier, seeing Harry's frustration at his inexperience he smiled softly and ran his fingers through Harry's hair urging him on as he gave a low moan, experience didn't matter to him, Harry was more than enough for him no matter how experienced he was, and as Harry gained confidence Gaara knew he couldn't keep his control much longer giving a loud shout as he cummed into Harry's mouth and used every ounce of will he had left not to thrust in all the way. He watched with simmering desire as Harry tried eagerly to get it all but mostly made a mess of things. Gaara smirked and used Harry's hair as a leash to tug him into a deep kiss "Yes…" he growled slowly as he pulled Harry close "You're not to do that with anyone else." Harry gave a soft whimper and nodded as he snuggled up to Gaara's chest "I'm all sticky…" He said with a slight whine. Gaara chuckled and said "I suppose it's time for a bath then isn't it?"

It was a silent dinner in the Hall Temari and Kankuro had tried to start a light conversation, but all attempts had failed, everyone present knew exactly why the Kazekage and his consort were absent. Tsunade dealt with the situation responsibly, mainly by ordering sake every time she remembered or even wondered why they were gone. Kakashi had merely pulled out one of his books and read while eating, keeping his mind off of present things. Naruto was still confused, no one had taken the time to tell him why he was lucky to be alive with all limbs attached, and Sakura was trying to think of if there was some law against that kind of relationship. She sighed, her knowledge in the Sand Laws was limited and she figured it didn't matter anyway since Gaara could change the law as he saw fit.

Out of this ordinary and even meaningless mesh of thoughts the pale dark haired nin's thoughts stood out most, if Harry had been their things would never have gone as far as they were going to go, but sadly, Harry was in the opposite end of the castle being 'cleaned' by his beloved Kazekage, he wasn't there to scan their thoughts, he wasn't there to see Sasuke send of a hidden message, and he wasn't there to see the dark look in Sasuke's eyes, the look had enabled him to pull a weapon on Naruto, the look that had allowed him to betray his village, the look, that told anyone who saw it, that he was still working for Orochimaru.

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your continued support for my work, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Gaara had been watching the sun rise when he heard a faint shuffle come from their bed. He turned and smiled faintly to himself as he watched a messy head of black hair appear from inside of the snow white sheets. The hair was soon followed by the delicate curve of his love's neck and accompanied by those slender shoulders that could drive Gaara wild with their beauty. Harry sat up letting the sheet fall to his waist as he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Gaara's soft smile became possessive, knowing what his little one was looking for.

Harry sat up and shivered as he felt the fresh morning air connect with his bare skin. He looked around sleepily, wondering where Gaara was when he felt a faint prickling on his neck. He turned and looked over his shoulder into the pale green eyes of his beloved. He smiled softly and said sweetly "Good morning Gaara" Harry yawned and stretched, knowing that Gaara's eyes were on him he shyly covered his lower half as he turned pleading eyes to Gaara "Will we be done with the treaty today?"

Gaara had been disappointed when Harry had covered himself, but he had to remind himself that he was older than his little one and such things should not be expected for a while now. He looked back out the window to collect himself as he said softly "Yes…we should finish with the treaty today, tonight there will be a formal dinner and then they will leave tomorrow."

Harry smiled, cheered by the thought of all the dreary work being out of the way. "Alright!" He said exuberantly as he got up to get into his clothes, no longer caring where Gaara's eyes were.

Sasuke sat down to breakfast and noticed that a certain Kazekage and his little … lover, were missing from the morning meal. He noticed that Temari was watching him closely but didn't concern himself with it too much; after all, soon he would have his revenge on the fools.

Naruto was munching away and into his fourth course when he looked around and said with his mouth half full "ere's grra end Arry?" Sakura shook her head in embarrassment as she slapped Naruto hard on the back of his head making him choke on the food in his mouth.

Temari smiled and covered it "The Kazekage and Harry tend to take their morning meals privately in their bedroom." She started drinking her tea to discourage any more questions but that proved to be an unwise course of action when a certain raven's voice echoed over the silence "More like the want to fuck before getting to work."

Sasuke smirked at all the shocked faces and said confidently "You know it's true, there's no use going around the truth here when we are all fully aware of what's going on in that bedroom right now…I bet that little slut is screaming as Gaara…"

Tsunade had had enough of the uppity dark haired Nin and decided that no matter what Kakashi might say it was time to put him in his place. Her fists slammed down on the table making all the dishes rattle as she sat up and glared at him darkly "You…will not talk about that, I would have thought you had learned your lesson already when that little…slut as you call him kicked your ass and saved you from being killed by Gaara, an action which by the way, I would have allowed since you were and still are currently out of line! So shut your godamn mouth and learn some manners you little punk before I make you a genin for the rest of your miserable life!" Her little speech was met with total silence, she sat down with a content smile on her face, glad she had gotten her point across.

Harry and Gaara had entered the hall during shortly before the Hokage's speech and both thought it might be best to let the woman have her say, after all, she was sober as far as they knew and that was when she was most dangerous. Harry looked down as he was called a 'slut', he knew it wasn't true, but that didn't make the young boy any less affected by it.

Gaara was watching Harry's reactions and decided that he had been far too lenient with the treatment of his beloved. He caressed his fingers through Harry's hair and smiled as he entered the room. He was going to put an end to this once and for all.

Tsunade had thought that the room had been silent after her crack down on Sasuke, however now she understood the meaning of silence as everyone at the table looked up to see Gaara's darkened face approaching them, Harry following close behind.

Sasuke had his lips parted to give back a scathing remark to Tsunade when he sensed a presence behind him. He turned and his dark eyes widened as he looked into the enraged face of the Kazekage. "I was nice before…" Gaara said slowly "Perhaps….I was too nice."

Gaara reached down and wrapped his pale hand around Sasuke's throat, tightening his grip enough to cause the other pain and shorten his breathing "I want you to leave now, you are no longer welcome in the Sand Village, you are to be packed and gone before noon, and if I ever see your face around here again I will personally relieve your soul from the burden of your body am I understood?" Gaara didn't wait for a response before throwing Sasuke to the ground and turning to the Hokage "I think it might be best if we finish the treaty in private."

Tsunade nodded and motioned for Kakashi to escort Sasuke to his room and out of the village, they were already toeing the line of an incident and she wanted the treaty completed before Gaara's temper frayed any more. The Kage's decided to meet up in the room in an hour, giving them each time to settle other business before finishing the major task ahead of them. Gaara sent Kankuro and Temari with Kakashi and Sasuke to make sure that his orders were carried out. Sakura went along with them and Tsunade distracted Naruto by taking him out to the courtyard for some training. Leaving Harry and Gaara alone for the time being.

Harry smiled at Gaara warmth filling him once again as he felt his angel's protective wings cover him. He turned to the Kazekage, Gaara's posture telling Harry that he was weary of the Leaf Nin being in his village, that he wanted them gone and soon. Harry came up behind him and gently wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist.

Gaara felt a thrill of pleasure go through him when he felt Harry's arms warp around his waist. He turned and brought the younger boy into a full embrace tenderly pressing his cheek against Harry's soft hair "They are tiresome." He murmured softly, caressing his fingers through his little angel's hair, enjoying his simple presence while he could.

Harry looked up at Gaara's form and smiled softly as he straightened and tenderly kissed Gaara's neck, proud when he felt the mighty Kazekage shiver at the touch "Can I make it better Gaara?" Harry asked gently, his face slightly flushed as the images of what he and Gaara had already done flashed through his mind. Gaara always made him feel so good; Harry only wanted a chance to return the favor.

Gaara heard the implication in Harry's words and closed his eyes as he felt the need to claim burn through him, he wanted to take his little one, he wanted to take and claim him but knew that now was not the place and most certainly not the time. He tilted Harry's chin up to face him and said softly, almost to himself, "You are too sweet little one…and so giving." He leaned in and kissed Harry tenderly, only lasting a minute before the kiss grew demanding and possessive.

Harry gave a soft moan as the kiss intensified he wrapped his arms around Gaara's strong neck and pulled himself closer, smiling as he felt his beloved's arms wrap around his waist. He shivered as Gaara's lips moved against his, Gaara's teeth scraping against his skin and Gaara's tongue stroking against his own. Soon the younger boy was practically limp in Gaara's arms before Gaara pulled away with a very satisfied smile on his face.

Gaara and Harry soon thereafter met up with Tsunade and the rest of their group "Is he gone?" Gaara asked emotionlessly as he laid his arm on Harry's shoulders. Tsunade nodded "Yes he has been sent back to the village and will be properly dealt with on my return." Gaara nodded in satisfaction and said "Then let us continue with the treaty."

As they agreed the Kage's finished the treaty in private, since some matters were too delicate for other ears. Harry had wanted to wait outside of the room so that he could be with Gaara the instant he was done. However at Temari's urging he had gone out into the private garden they had and soon became entirely absorbed by all the strange native plants.

Gaara was relieved when the treaty was out of the way as he and Tsunade exited the room he immediately looked around for Harry, surprised when he did not see the little one waiting for him. Temari came up to meet him with a knowing smile on her face "He's out in the garden; I thought it might be better than him waiting endlessly outside of the door like a pet dog."

Gaara thought the words over and nodded turning to the direction of the gardens on the way he gave Temari directions to prepare tonight's formal feast in honor of completing the treaty. As they entered the gardens he was pleased to see that Harry had not been left alone, Kankuro was explaining the various plants and their qualities to Harry. Gaara knew that Harry could very well take care of himself, but he still didn't like him being alone.

Harry sensed Gaara enter the garden and looked up with a bright smile on his face "Gaara!" He said happily as he ran over to embrace his favorite Kazekage. Gaara smirked at his beloved and held him close "We should get ready for the celebration; it will be taking place shortly now that the treaty is taken care of."

Gaara was pleased when he saw the light in Harry's eyes when he saw him. He stroked his fingers through Harry's hair, his thoughts wandering to what he would be doing to Harry as they 'got ready' when a giant tremor shook the earth beneath their feet, Gaara's hold on Harry became tighter as he looked around, waiting for the attack.

Gaara didn't have to wait long when four giant snakes appeared at the gates of the Sand Village, the Sand Nin who were guarding the border attacked but soon the snakes were too much for them. Gaara's eyes narrowed, he knew of a Nin that controlled giant snakes, he also knew of a certain raven that had been at odds with the Sand Village who had connections to the other. He growled low in his throat "Sasuke and Orochimaru."

"Tell me Raven…is the one you speak of really worth this effort?" Orochimaru asked curiously as he looked over at Sasuke. He hadn't resisted to the idea of attacking the Sand Village as he had been quiet far too long and he was anxious to get back into the thrill of the fight; he was merely worried that it was a wasted effort on his part, since he didn't want to take over the village, only capture on occupant he had brought along only a few of his Nin. After all, if Sasuke had exaggerated he didn't want a major loss.

Sasuke heard the question and smirked darkly "Oh yes…Harry is quite exceptional…he didn't even show all of his abilities to wipe me out." While Sasuke wasn't proud to admit that fact, he was brought solace by the fact that soon Harry would be under Orochimaru's heel like the little cur he was. His smile darkened as he hoped he could cause a little damage before they took the younger boy with them.

Gaara was shouting orders to protect the village, he had not allowed Harry out of his embrace though the boy did not stay put for long and as soon as Gaara's grip loosened ever so slightly through distraction Harry managed to pull himself free and looked in the direction of the attacking snakes "That bastard!" He cried, drawing his kunai and following the Sand warriors to protect his home and his Kazekage.

Gaara noticed the absence of warmth in his arms only a second too late "Harry!" He growled as he watched the boy recklessly follow after the other warriors. He clenched his fist wanting to call him back but forcing himself to allow Harry to do what he saw fit "Come back to me angel." He murmured to himself before turning and going to alert more of his warriors and come up with a plan.

Harry smirked when he saw that their enemies were very confidant, there were four giant snakes on top of which were Sasuke and Orochimaru, and a handful of Nin besides that. Harry looked and saw that the Snakes were difficult for the Sand Nin to overcome and smirked to himself as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his hand signs.

Sasuke had easily spotted Harry in the crowd and got Gaara's attention "There." He said shortly pointing in Harry's direction as Orochimaru's eyes followed with dark interest.

Harry ran up to one of the giant snakes his hands glowing with an almost fiery looking sort of chakra he smirked as the snake hissed at him and dove to attack, using that movement Harry leapt onto the head of the snake and pressed his hands to the reptile's eyes making it scream as he imagined fire burning its way through the snake's veins. The snake writhed and let out painful screams as it slowly blackened and fell to the earth. Harry had a dangerous smile on his face as he turned and looked at the remaining targets. "Who's next?"

Gaara watched from Kaze Tower as one of the Snakes fell knowing that the blackened figure had been caused by Harry. He turned back to his elite he had gathered and began going over the plan of attack being sure to point out fine details. "And one of you bring Harry back with you." He muttered as he motioned for them to attack. He would go and deal with the problem personally if it came to it, however he felt as if getting involved in the fight would be a compliment to Orochimaru and Sasuke, he viewed them as only a minor problem and planned to deal with them as one.

Orochimaru hissed as the Sand Nin became more organized in their attacks leading to the fall of two more snakes "Sasuke…." He said with dark displeasure "I'll get him and then we can pull back Orochimaru." Sasuke jumped from the head of the snake and down behind Harry, smirking as he thought he had the advantage.

Harry watched in amusement as Sasuke snuck up behind the clone he had made and rolled his eyes playfully when Sasuke let out a cry of victory as he sliced his Kunai across 'Harry's' back. Harry took note of this in interest, he had assumed that Sasuke would take the first chance to kill him, but it seemed he only wanted to wound him. He watched with amusement as Sasuke looked at the empty space before him with shock whirling around his stance defensive as he tried to seek Harry out.

When the clone disappeared before him Sasuke went to the defensive, he didn't like the position but he knew that it would be best in this situation being caught off guard. His dark eyes scanned the area around him carefully but he could see no sign of the little runt whom had insulted him. He gave a growl of frustration when he gave a gasp as fiery heat enveloped his arm; he looked and saw Harry's emerald eyes sparkling back at him.

Harry saw that the Sand Nin were efficiently getting rid of the intruders and smirked darkly at Sasuke "Seems like even with backup you get your ass kicked." He rushed past Sasuke faster than the other could doge and gave Sasuke only a taste of what he could do by brushing his fingers against bare skin, making the Uchiha wince in pain as his veins danced with invisible fire. "Don't worry, I'll make this quick." Harry said sweetly as he went in for another attack.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched Harry battle Sasuke, it was quite interesting indeed and he was glad that Sasuke had told him of the talented younger boy. He could not join in the fight himself, but already he was planning on ways they could get the boy to their side, he remembered Sasuke telling him that the boy was a concubine to the Kazekage and Orochimaru wondered if he could make a deal for him, however he realized now was not the time, and began to pull back, seeing that Sasuke was retreating already he noted that when he came back for the boy he should bring more force.

Harry pouted as Sasuke abandoned the fight to take off on the last remaining snake. Harry had noticed the other form and was curious as to why he had not joined in the fight as well. Harry shrugged and looked around, several ninja were killed but few were wounded, and the Village would be making repairs for a while, though, in all fairness they had won the small battle. Harry went off in search of Gaara, done playing for the day and wanting to feel his love near him once again.

Gaara held on tightly to his emotions as the Nin returned carrying the dead or injured with them. He congratulated and thanked them for their dedication as any Kage would. During all of this his mind was somewhere else as his eyes frantically scanned for the sight of his beloved. "Where are you Harry?" He murmured, he didn't have to wait long as a dark haired form bounced towards him.

Harry could almost sense Gaara's worry and struggled through the crowd to get to him. He smiled up at Gaara and said "Did you see?" With a proud smile on his face. Gaara snorted and shook his head "Yes…very impressive little one." Before pulling Harry into his embrace and kissing him softly "Don't run off without me again…" he murmured, he knew Harry was strong and powerful, but he wanted to always protect his little one.

Harry smiled up at Gaara's sweet concern and nuzzled against his chest "I can't promise that, I love you, you are my Kazekage, this is your village….I will fight to protect you." He winced as he felt Gaara tightened his grip but said nothing. He closed his eyes and smiled softly as they simply stood in the embrace. Unaware that while one of their enemies had openly made a move against them; another was waiting in the shadows for the right moment to strike.

Thank you all for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it! More coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your support! I hope that you continue to enjoy my work!

Gaara sat on the window sill as he watched the morning sun creep over the Sand Village, it had been three years since they had changed the treaty that they held with the Leave Village and as expected the village had prospered. He was content with the way that it had played out and turned to look upon the form sleeping in his bed.

Harry's appearance had changed little over the years besides getting a little taller. His hair was still a wild mess, his skin had tanned from exposure to the sun, and he still wore tight shirts and the fishnet shirt. His form was lithe and filled with deadly muscle as they had continued his training. In all his beloved had developed into a handsome young man. Gaara smirked as he went over to the bed and crawled in to join him. It was time to wake his love.

Harry moaned as he felt the bed shift and curled up deeper under the pillows, unwilling to wake quite yet. He heard a soft chuckle and winced as the sheets were ripped from his body "Gaara…" he whined turning with a pout to look at his beloved Kazekage "That's so mean…"

Gaara smirked and used his body to cage Harry's beneath him "I'll make it up to you." He said as his smirk deepened and he kissed Harry firmly on the lips making the younger man beneath him moan in pleasure and soon his tan arms were wrapped around Gaara's neck pulling him closer "More…" he panted much to Gaara's amusement.

Temari was walking past the room and paused before knocking to see if now was a good time to inform Gaara of today's events. Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds and she smiled softly as she continued down the hall. There was nothing that was so important it couldn't wait an hour or so.

Harry arched against the bed, his hands fisting the white sheets beneath him as Gaara traced his tongue over the tanned flesh beneath him "Gaara!" He cried as the Kazekage's wicked tongue traveled lower on his naked body "G-Gaara we can't…you have a meeting this morning…" He choked as Gaara's mouth encased his cock causing him to tear the sheets that at were fisted in his hands.

Gaara smirked as Harry was reduced to non verbal whines and moans. He continued to orally torment his love, his tongue stroking on the underside of Harry's member, his lips caressing the tip. He played with Harry's sack, his eyes closing when Harry could resist no more and came into his mouth.

Harry lay limp and panting against the bed and moved to sit smiling sweetly "Your turn Gaara." He said as he crawled toward his love. Gaara's hand captured Harry's hair and pulled so that Harry was looking up at him "No time love, we'll be late for the meeting."

Harry looked up at Gaara confused "But…what about…?" His only reply was Gaara shaking his head with a content smile "Don't worry about it my love." He pulled Harry closer and whispered hotly in his ear "It only makes me burn to claim you more."

Harry blushed and looked away shyly at Gaara's words, at the end of the week they would be bonding, and in five days Harry would become Gaara's consort officially, the meeting today would be covering a lot of details over the ceremony. Harry's blush darkened, every day Gaara pleasured him, and yet he was not allowed to return the favor because Gaara wanted to wait for his own release for when he officially claimed Harry. Harry was not allowed to wander longer in his thoughts as Gaara gave him his clothing.

Itachi smirked as he watched the Sand Village from a hidden location. It had been tricky avoiding all the patrols he had to admit that new Kazekage knew what he was doing. His smirked darkened, the Kazekage may know how to protect his village, but he doubted that he could keep his lover safe from the Akatsuki.

Harry's tastes for long meetings had not changed since he was eleven. He still disliked being trapped in a sweltering room as people argued over pointless details. Though his heart was warmed at the thought of all the details and planning that Gaara was putting into the ceremony, he wished that Gaara would realize that Harry didn't care how the ceremony happened he just wanted to be with Gaara.

Gaara's pale green eyes watched his soon to be consort out of the corner of his eyes and his lips twitched in a smile. His love still had no patience for these things, but it meant a lot to him that Harry was not complaining and keeping to himself "I think that we can handle any other details as they come up." He stood dismissing the meeting as he held out his hand to help Harry up.

Itachi smirked as the meeting let out and he turned to his accomplice "Kisame…keep the Kazekage busy as I gather our prize." His amphibian like friend merely chuckled as he drew his sword and charged into the village, attacking civilians and Nin alike.

The alarm bells rang as an intruder got into the village and began to attack. Gaara turned to Harry and gripped him by his shoulders "Go wait for me in the garden, I'll be there shortly." Harry opened his mouth to argue but saw the look in Gaara's eyes and decided it would be best if he went along. "Be careful…" Harry murmured, his only response was a tender kiss on his lips before Gaara pulled away to organize a counter attack.

Harry sighed as he entered the gardens, he was a highly trained Nin with almost limitless abilities, but every time a mission came up Gaara gave it to someone else despite Harry's pleadings. It was getting to the point where many were questioning Gaara's choice in consort, doubting Harry's skills; and this infuriated the young wizard as much as it embarrassed him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, being with Gaara had taught him that he couldn't allow himself to vent his anger outwardly; it only would enrage or hurt Gaara, accomplishing nothing. "Let's focus on gardening…" He murmured to himself.

Itachi took a moment before looking over their prize; he could see why the Kazekage had chosen this young man. He was beautiful, calm, and obviously powerful if one knew what to look for. "Sorry Kazekage…but I'll be stealing this treasure from you."

Harry luckily heard the sound of the senbon before they impacted him; deftly he caught one between his fingers letting the other's fly past him harmlessly. Discreetly he smelt the needle and his eyes widened when he realized that it was not poisoned but filled with sedatives instead. He narrowed his eyes as he threw it to the floor, drawing his kunai and getting into a defensive stance.

Itachi was impressed with the consort's speed and grace; he appeared on the other side of the green house and smirked "Very impressive…I see the Kazekage was not lax with his chosen's training." He looked over the young man and saw that Gaara was obviously behind the sensual clothing that left more uncovered than covered on his consort's body, another good choice in Itachi's opinion.

Harry's face was calm but inwardly he was wondering what this nin wanted with him, after all, he did not yet hold an official post in the Sand Village, and it was unlikely that an outsider nin would know the depth of which Gaara cared for him. Harry kept calm, feeling the kanji for love invisible on his forehead, even if Gaara wasn't with him he was never alone, though he used the sand as only a last defense, preferring to use his own 'methods'.

Gaara watched as his Nin dealt with the intruder, he narrowed his eyes, watching the strange man's movements carefully he noticed something off…the man seemed to be holding back, but if he was attacking the Sand Village than why would he do that? The answer came quickly to Gaara, because the man was only a distraction. Gaara cursed himself as he turned and ran to the gardens, fearing that he would not get there in time.

Harry was focused on the man before him, his shields were activated and his chakra was flowing, ready to be used. He decided to use the plants of the green house, as with Sasuke he was not eager to reveal all of his tricks and settled on using only plant manipulation. If things go out of hand he would expand, but he wanted to test the waters first.

Itachi too was prepared, his posture was one that was offensive, he noted the consort's stance and waited, some people would crack and attack first if time went on long enough, as expected the consort wasn't one of these. Those who attacked when prepared to defend were usually sloppy with their attacks. He had known that the consort would be better than this. His eyes widened a bit when he sensed chakra use, but was confused when he sensed only Harry in the room with him and the boy's hands weren't moving. As the vine wrapped up his leg he quickly cut it off, and was soon attacked by all forms of foliage, causing Harry to disappear from sight.

Harry put his energy into the plants, controlling not only their movements but their size and strength as well. He smirked as he made a maze of the garden, blocking himself from sight he closed his eyes, using the plants to detect his enemy gave a chosen vine the strength of steel and wrapped it around Itachi's arm, wanting to crush it, unfortunately the man pulled his arm from the plant in time, but Harry knew that he had caused some muscle damage and was content with that.

"Not lax at all…" Itachi murmured to himself his blood red eyes looked over the garden for chakra, but Harry was using his own chakra to hide him from sight. Itachi growled, it looked like he would have to pick up the pace. He pulled out a few senbon and threw them up into the air, thinking that Harry would not expect an aerial attack.

Harry's sharp ears caught the sound but he looked around confused as to where it was coming from, he realized that it was coming from above and covered himself with a giant leaf, one of the needles came through and managed to cut into his arm, not injecting him with the full dose, but a part of it. Harry winced as his arm slowly went numb and focused on ending the fight quickly.

Kisame had quickly been overrun by the sand Nin, he had done some damage, but he came to the point where he had given Itachi all the time he could. He pulled a smoke bomb and used it to get away, going to meet Itachi in the garden's as planned.

What he saw answered his question on if Itachi had gotten the consort or not. Itachi was fighting off plants that were monstrous, but the consort was nowhere in sight. He pulled his sword to help Itachi cut through the problem when he felt the sand beneath him moving and coming to life "Itachi! Times up! We're no longer alone!"

Itachi snarled as he gave another plant a cut, this one was so strong that his kunai broke in half, he would have to rethink his manner of attack when it came to the consort, he looked to Kisame and saw the sand moving as well. "Some other time." He murmured to the consort as he and Kisame disappeared.

Harry smirked as he sensed them leaving, he kept his defenses up for a while in case it was a trick, but when he sensed Gaara's chakra he returned the plants to normal and soon was gazing into the furious green eyes of his beloved.

Gaara had been relieved when he saw the garden alive with Harry's power, but became worried when the defenses were lowered he hurried in to see if Harry was injured. His eyes met the warm emeralds of Harry and he found himself enraged that Harry had taken on the intruder by himself.

"What do you think you were doing?" Gaara asked slowly, Harry winced at his tone of voice, knowing that Gaara was far from pleased "I was defending myself…as any able body Nin should be able to. Though you don't seem to think that I can manage anything on my own." Harry was tired from using his chakra and the stress of the attack and so was unable to calm himself down when he remembered his anger at Gaara earlier, making his response come out more pointed than he intended. He looked back in Gaara's eyes, his statement was true whether Gaara wanted to hear it or not and there was no backing out now.

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he reached forward grasping Harry firmly by the wrist, though he had learned his lesson years ago and did not allow his anger to cloud his judgment. His grip was firm but not punishing as he demanded "Explain…" If Harry was upset with him it was likely for a good reason, and Gaara respected his soon to be consort enough to hear it.

Harry's anger softened when he watched as Gaara restrained himself and asked Harry to explain. He gave a small smile, showing Gaara he was proud of the effort "Gaara…" He said softly, wondering how he could say everything that had been bothering him for so long.

Gaara's eyes were watching closely, realizing it must be serious if Harry was thinking over what he wanted to say. He urged Harry into their rooms, thinking it might before the best if this conversation was kept away from listening ears.

As the door to their room closed Harry had figured out what he wanted to say "Gaara…I don't know what's changed between us, when I was younger, like when dealing with Sasuke, you let me fight my own battles, you took pride in showing off my abilities…" Harry looked out the window taking a breath before turning back to Gaara "But now when I wander down the hall, I hear whispers, doubts, people wonder if I am strong enough to stand beside the Kazekage, over the years you stopped letting me fight my battles, taking care of them yourself or ordering an apology from the offender…as if you think I am helpless.

Gaara came over to sit next to his love, thinking carefully over Harry's words he realized that Harry was right. As Gaara became stronger in his role of Kazekage he began to see Harry and the Village as one, both were to be protected and as the Kazekage that was his duty and his honor; but Harry wasn't a village full of untrained people he was a powerful nin that would be a worthy opponent to any out there. He closed his eyes, he wanted to protect Harry from everything, but if he ever wanted the Sand people and Nin to see Harry as an equal to the Kazekage he would have to allow Harry the freedom to deal with issues as he pleased. He opened his eyes and looked into Harry's "I…understand."

Harry grinned brightly and embraced Gaara, resting his head on Gaara's shoulder he whispered in Gaara's ear "When I was younger I wished to be protected from everything...now all I wish it to be strong enough to protect you." He kissed Gaara's ear softly and smiled as they rolled and soon felt Gaara's comforting weight above him.

Gaara had a feeling that this was leading to something, and he knew that he wasn't going to like it. He kissed Harry and tasted his little one, realizing due to their conversation what Harry wanted. Harry wanted what any Nin attacked in their own home and village would want revenge. He sighed and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against Harry's "You want to go after them…"

Harry's eyes snapped open knowing that Gaara's words were true. He smiled and stroked his fingers against Gaara's cheek "Yes…I do."

Gaara had braced himself against Harry's words, knowing what his little one would say. He was conflicted for a moment, wanting to go back to the way it was before, ordering Harry to stay safe near him while dealing with the Nin himself or sending another to do it. He wanted to be Harry's sand, covering him and protecting him; but Harry wasn't like him, the sand covering him wouldn't be comforting, it would be suffocating. He bit his lip, almost drawing blood if not for the sand, knowing that in order to prove to Harry that he trusted him he would have to let Harry go…

Harry smiled and lean close to Gaara and licked at the lip that was being abused "I'll be fine Gaara…you've trained me well." He smirked meaning the short statement as an innuendo to lighten the mood, knowing that this would be hard for Gaara.

Gaara looked at Harry blankly, unamused in the comparison; he sighed and leaned in gazing deeply into Harry's yes "You have five days, if you are not back in time for the bonding ceremony I will come find you myself…" It was a threat and a promise, if Harry couldn't deal with the problem in five days, or if he was injured and unable to, Gaara would take it as proof that he was right in keeping Harry protected; but if Harry did succeed then Harry would be the one proven correct and easing Gaara's doubts.

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Gaara "Deal" he whispered, ignoring his numb arm as he soothed Gaara's silent worries and fears with his lips and tongue on Gaara's own. He could take care of himself later; right now he had to attend to his duty as Future Consort, and share the Kazekage's burden.

That night as Harry slept beneath the light of the moon Gaara watched him more intently than usual; stroking his fingers against Harry's cheek he whispered "Come back to me." Tomorrow his little love would leave, and the question if he was strong enough to be the Kazekage's Consort would be answered once and for all.

Thank you all for reading my work! I hope that you enjoyed it! Don't worry I didn't forget about Sasuke and Orochimaru…I'm just putting a few players on the table is all!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reading my work I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Harry woke just as the sun was beginning to rise; he yawned and moved to stretch when he found that there was something in his way. He blinked and turned gazing directly into Gaara's haunted eyes. He smiled softly and stroked Gaara's cheek. Gaara had pulled Harry close to him and had wrapped his arms and legs around him, making it impossible for Harry to move. "Gaara…" Harry said softly smiling as he leaned in and kissed his beloved Kazekage.

Gaara frowned and nuzzled Harry's neck not releasing his hold on his little one just yet. "I don't want to let you go." He said softly, burying his face into Harry's neck so that he could take in his little beloved's scent.

Harry smiled and shifted so that he could wrap his arms around Gaara "I'll be fine, don't you believe in me?" He leaned in and kissed Gaara again, his tongue stroking against the Kazekage's lips "Please Gaara…just trust me, you have to trust your consort as much as you trust yourself." His answer was a shallow nod and he continued to hold Gaara, he could wait another hour before leaving.

Gaara turned and pressed his soon to be consort against the bed, merely taking a moment to admire the beauty that in only a matter of days would belong to him. He reached p and stroked his hand against Harry's cheek; he gave a faint smiled as he murmured "I do trust you…" His faint smile faded as he leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly against Harry's as he whispered "I just don't trust anyone else."

Gaara finally released his little one, knowing that Harry had no time to waste he pulled away and handed Harry his clothes "Be safe…" He murmured, closing his eyes again when he felt Harry's arms wrap around his back "I'll be fine." Harry murmured kissing Gaara's neck tenderly "I have all the strength needed to protect my angel." Gaara snorted and turned "Not an angel…" But he said nothing at Harry's stern look.

Harry was glad that Gaara left him alone to pack his bag, he winced, he could barely move his left arm. He looked down at it, he could do basic movements to pick something up or wrapping his arm around Gaara, but he wouldn't be able to use it for any of his jutsu. He was just glad that Gaara hadn't noticed, which had surprised Harry but then also told him just how worried Gaara was over him leaving on this mission. He smirked feeling confidant in his abilities and saying to himself "It'll just make things more interesting."

Gaara stood at the front hall, dressed in his formal Kazekage robes with his arms crossed as Harry gave a formal bow and turned leaving to fulfill his first mission. Most of the Village court was gathered to witness the event and Gaara's eyes narrowed when he heard the whispers of doubt that Harry had told him about. "He'll never make it" "It's only his first mission, its suicide for sure." "Maybe the Kazekage did it to get rid of him…"

Gaara felt his sand slowly coming to life, and could only thank his self discipline, if he had been a few years younger he would have killed them all for their words against Harry; but now he was the Kazekage, he had to protect them not kill them. He smirked to himself; Harry would prove those fools wrong. He knew it.

Harry dashed from tree to tree silent as a shadow, following the trail that the two Nin had unsuspectingly left. They had covered their footprints very well and had avoided making any obvious damage to the foliage around them. But no Nin could fully cover his chakra trail and that's what Harry was using. He smirked; he wouldn't need two arms to take care of these two.

As Harry left the safety of the Sand Village a little snake quickly disappeared from its hiding spot to return to his master, the child the master had told him to watch had left, and the snake was sure it's master would want to know this.

Itachi could sense that they were being followed and silently signaled to Kisame to set up a mock camp with decoys, a perfect trap for a Nin who thought he was undetected. He and Kisame would then hide in the nearby trees and strike when the Nin attacked the decoys.

Harry paused a few meter's from where the chakra stopped, his eyes narrowed and he glanced up at the sky, it was too early in the afternoon to be setting up a camp unless one of them was injured but he remembered that was not the case. He slowly edged forward and remained close to the shadows. He could see them setting up camp, but he still had the feeling that something was off. He continued to watch them, waiting to find out what it was.

Itachi and Kisame waited as well, wondering why the Nin was taking so long to strike, after all it was the perfect time the decoy's had their guard down, they were distracted, it was a golden opportunity for a strike.

Harry's sharp eyes caught what was wrong with the picture as he checked their chakra again. It was the same chakra but neither had enough to have left the trails that he had been following. He smirked to himself 'decoys' he thought, he drew his kunai and slowly slipped into a defensive position. If those were decoys then the real ones had to be hiding as well. He started looking over the nearby trees, wondering where they were.

"He knows." Itachi murmured after a few more long minutes had passed. Kisame's hand went to his sword but he changed his mind when he knew that there wouldn't be enough room to use it and so instead went to his other weapons. Itachi drew a kunai getting ready to either strike or defend.

There was a tense silence in the forest as the three Nin waited in perfect stillness for their enemy to attack. The moment was broken when their attention was drawn to the decoys, there was a loud crash and the decoys were popped as a giant snake charged through them easily. Orochimaru and Sasuke stood proudly on top of the giant snake. The three Nin jumped to avoid being caught in the damage, crashing into each other as they did so.

Harry winced when his wounded arm roughly crashed into another hard form and his eyes widened as he drew his kunai with his right arm and jumped back holding it in front of himself defensively.

Itachi's eyes had widened when he had felt a smaller form crash into his own and was surprised to see the little consort from the Sand Village jump back and defend himself with a kunai. He quickly signaled to Kisame not to attack. His eyes darted from Harry to the giant snake that was wrecking the forest, searching for them. He jumped out of the way as the giant tail crashed into the tree's they had been in and looked to Harry to see that the boy too had jumped out of the path of the snake.

Harry growled this snake was causing lots of problems; he kept his eye on the two attackers as he continued to dodge. Again and again the three Nin found themselves landing in the same places for shelter against the raging snake. Finally Harry's patience had had enough, he had decided to take care of the snake before he dealt with the two attacking Nin. Once again the three had similar ideas as they all attacked at the same time.

Orochimaru was relieved that the consort had finally left the safety of the Sand Village on his own. Orochimaru had planned a second attack on the village but as time had worn on the village's defenses had only improved, making a quick attack impossible and a long siege difficult. He had been pleasantly surprised when his giant snake attacked the two decoys of Itachi and Kisame; Sasuke was excited at the thought of getting rid of his brother and for the happiness of Sasuke Orochimaru was more than willing to kill two birds with one stone.

Harry hissed softly under his breath he didn't really want to hurt the pretty snake, he had only blown up the one that had attacked the village because there were too many of them to turn them back one at a time. Now however he didn't have to worry about it and as Kisame and Itachi kept Orochimaru and Sasuke busy he whispered commands to the snake.

Orochimaru was surprised when all three attacked in perfect unison, he hadn't expected such a thing to occur but fought anyways, his eyes darted around even as he focused on fighting Kisame, wondering where their target went. His question soon was answered when the giant snake attacked them with its tail, causing Sasuke and Orochimaru to go crashing into a large tree. Harry smirked down at them from on top of the snake's head, the snakes eyes seemed clouded as it hissed at its former master and prepared to make another strike.

Itachi raised a brow when he saw that Harry was now in control of the snake. That was an interesting little power they had not been aware of, quite useful too it would seem. He smirked and turned his attention back to his little brother who was gasping for breath due to a few broken ribs which were now pressing against his lungs "Still not good enough." he murmured as he and Kisame disappeared into the forest, now was the perfect time as their enemies were currently busy with each other.

Harry watched the two attackers disappear and hissed, he turned to the snake and hissed some final orders, smirking as he watched it slither towards Orochimaru and Sasuke slowly, both were injured and if they did defeat the snake before it poisoned them it was going to be a lot of work.

Itachi noticed that the young consort was once again on their tail and was very impressed. The boy's arm was still numb from the needle that had infected it yesterday, he had just been in a fight, and still had enough strength to follow after them. He wondered if there was room for him with the Akatsuki, he would be very useful after all.

It was dark when Harry finally rested, he knew there was no point in attacking the temporary camp they had set up, if he had a team it would have been possible to outnumber them, but attacking at night when they were certain to have taken precautions against him was foolish and dangerous. Still he refused to give away his position and hissed in his strange language and soon he felt his body temperature rising to combat against the falling night.

Itachi wondered how the little consort was doing; he turned to Kisame and murmured "I'll take the first watch." Kisame blinked at Itachi in surprise but wisely said nothing. Itachi was rarely very kind to his team mate, and so Kisame had long since learned not to look a gift horse in the mouth "Alright." He murmured heading into the tent to get some rest.

Itachi waited until he was sure he could hear Kisame's slowed breathing and stood from the camp, leaving a double in his place in case there was any unknown Nin about, which he doubted, but he still took precautions. Taking one last careful look around he then turned his attention to the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

Harry stiffened when he heard footsteps approaching him; he narrowed his eyes and drew his kunai waiting to see if the person coming up on him knew if he was there, or if it was coincidence. He then quickly remembered there was no such thing as coincidence when he silently shifted for a better look and was caught in Itachi's deadly red eyes.

Itachi felt a thrill of pleasure go through him when the beautiful consort froze at the sight of his eyes in full power. The consort was quick to look away, but the faint trembling in his small form clued Itachi in that the Nin had not been unaffected by his eyes. He leaned down and gently wrapped a warm blanket around the boy's slim shoulders "I am Itachi." He murmured continuing to look over the rare beauty before him with his enhanced eyes.

Harry had realized right away his mistake when he looked directly into Itachi's eyes, but lucky for him the man had not been aiming to entrap him in the deadly gaze and so he was able to have the presence of mind to look away. He blinked in shock when he felt a warm blanket being wrapped around him and Itachi's low voice murmuring "I am Itachi."

Harry looked up at the man and wondered if this was some sort of trick, he was careful not to look in his eyes directly and scanned the area for the blue one. Itachi it seemed knew exactly what the young consort was doing and gave a small laugh as he murmured "Kisame is fast asleep and will remain that way for some time." His eyes narrowed as he leaned down and picked up Harry's left arm which he had noticed earlier moved stiffly "Though I wonder why the Kazekage would allow his injured consort to not only take this mission, but do it alone…"

Harry tried to pull his arm away from Itachi's grip and was surprised by how firm it was even though Itachi was touching the wounded arm so gently. Harry winced when Itachi tore away his sleeve and before Harry could react stabbed him with a needle. Harry hissed but soon was more confused than frightened as full feeling returned to his arm. He flexed it slowly as Itachi let it out of his grip and looked up at him confused "I plan on using this arm to kill you…why would you heal it?"

Itachi smiled softly; though he was happy it could not be seen thanks to his large collar and leaned down cupping Harry's chin as he forced the young consort to look directly into his eyes "Because I want you to be able to defend yourself." He stroked his finger tenderly against Harry's cheek "It would be a shame if I injured you."

Thank you all for reading I hope that you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so much for reading my work! I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!

Gaara watched as the sun dipped into the horizon. His fists clenched as he returned to their room and looked at the empty bed in silence. One day of the agreed five was down and it was getting closer to the day when they would find out if Harry truly didn't need Gaara's constant protection. He knelt onto the bed that Harry slept in and gathered the sheets to him. Closing his eyes he buried his face in the heady scent of Harry, and prayed that his love would be safe.

Harry didn't sleep that night, Itachi had left shortly after their strange conversation, and the things he said had kept Harry on edge. After Itachi left Harry had found a new spot to hide, this one was a bit closer to the camp so that he could watch them.

Itachi sometimes wondered at Kisame's senses, he had known the moment that the consort had changed his position, knew where he was, and could feel those green eyes watching his every move. Kisame gave no sign of even being aware that they were still being followed which had reminded Itachi that Kisame was more of a warrior then a Nin.

Harry ghosted after them, waiting for a good chance to attack. It was difficult since he assumed that they knew he was following them. His sharp green eyes kept on the lookout for a good spot to strike from. He ran through strategies in his mind as he watched them, searching for even the slightest hint of weakness.

Itachi smirked, the consort knew that he knew that they were being followed, and still he was determined to continue with his plan. Itachi snorted, getting a curious look from Kisame which he didn't respond to. He wondered to himself why the consort was so determined to follow through on this mission, there had to be a reason why the consort would follow after two enemies alone, but Itachi failed to think of a single one.

Gaara frowned, he had never had much patience, and he was finding he had even less than usual when it came to his precious love. He smirked, Harry had said that no one could help him on this mission, and they had agreed that if Gaara had to rescue Harry then Gaara 'won' the right to be over protective of Harry and shelter him, but they had failed to mention or discuss other possibilities.

Gaara closed his eyes as he gathered sand into his palm and created his third eye. He gave it plenty of chakra and sent it to find Harry. He might not be able to help his beloved, but that didn't mean he couldn't watch over him.

Harry smirked when he saw Kisame's feet deftly avoid an unexpected root, and while the fish man hadn't tripped his balance was tenuous for one tenth of a second. Harry took this second to strike and launched a kunai at the back of Kisame's legs. He hit Kisame directly on his Achilles' heel making his larger opponent go crashing to the ground.

Itachi's eyes widened when Kisame fell, he was impressed with how closely the consort had been watching him. He turned drawing his own kunai as he temporarily guarded both himself and his teammate while he waited for Kisame to recover and stand up. He smirked when Harry came out of the foliage and into the open. Though he wasn't fooled for a moment, this couldn't be the real Consort, he supposed that Harry was using a substitution jutsu which was clever, but was too obvious for an experienced Akatsuki like himself.

Harry drew his own kunai and launched in the air, he would take each down while he could, the blue one known as Kisame hadn't gotten up yet so Harry took the chance to launch several kunai and a hidden senbon at the form. As expected Itachi intercepted each of the Kunai from hitting his partner but missed the senbon which hit Kisame directly in the neck, permanently damaging his nerves in his spinal cord. Harry smirked proudly as Kisame let out a pain filled groan, one enemy was down.

Gaara's third eye had found them and was watching the fight very closely; he felt the warmth of pride fill him when he saw that Harry had anticipated his enemy's movements and had out maneuvered them. He smirked, Kisame was down, he was not dead, but he would not be fighting for awhile. He turned his attention to Itachi. His fists clenched, Kisame had been one thing, but Itachi was something completely different.

Harry stood still as he watched Itachi, his stance was ready for anything that Itachi might do, and he knew very well how Itachi favored substitution Justus and could only hope that his plan would work. He tensed when Itachi's stance changed but the dark haired Nin before him only laughed softly.

"Very clever young consort…you've managed to take down my teammate despite my attempts to defend for him." Itachi's eyes were filled with approval. This little consort was very interesting, and every new thing that was revealed only drew Itachi in more. He smirked as he bent his knees "But not clever enough, I know that this isn't the real you, your chakra is much too low, the real you is right…here!"

Itachi leapt and spun launching his kunai into Harry who was hidden in the bushes behind him. There was a moment where Itachi realized he had made a vital mistake. The Harry whose side his kunai was currently imbedded into was smiling at him, and then changed into a tree stump. Itachi was confused for a second before he had realized what happened and murmured "Very clever indeed."

Harry didn't let this chance pass him by as he readied his kunai and began to attack at Itachi's back. Personally he thought that attacking at an opponent's back was cowardly. However, when the opponent one was fighting had the strength that Itachi had, then it was time to reconsider.

Gaara watched, surprised to find that he was a little turned on from seeing Harry fight. He moaned as he caressed the growing bulge in his pants and closed his eyes for a second as the friction gave him a rush of pleasure. He reopened his eyes and hoped that Harry would make it back on time, because Gaara was sure he would explode if he didn't.

Itachi winced as the barrage of kunai dug into his back but then turned around and launched his counter attack. The consort was very clever indeed, he had realized that Itachi would assume that the one before him was a clone, to further along this belief Harry had poured most of his chakra into his clone so that their energy levels would make it appear as if Harry was really behind him. Itachi smiled, this would be a fight to enjoy.

Harry was unsurprised when his kunai were not enough to take down Itachi. He continued to draw his weapons, he thought about using the plants around them, but doubted that he could maintain manipulating them and defending himself from Itachi's attacks without more distance between them. Something he was worried about giving to Itachi in case he thought it was easier to just disappear rather than fight.

Itachi watched the blank expression on Harry's face closely. It seemed that the young consort was not surprised that he was still ready to fight after the kunai he was thinking ahead. Itachi smirked as he drew his needles; he wasn't going to let the consort have too much time to think and launched an attack.

Gaara saw the senbon and gripped the sheets, his eyes narrowed as he regretted not giving Harry more training. He was realizing that Harry had been training himself all this time, something that both impressed and worried Gaara. It showed that his consort wasn't willing to just wait around to be directed by Gaara, but it also showed that he did not know everything about Harry and that concerned him deeply.

Itachi was enjoying the fight quite a lot; he had also noticed that they were not alone. He had spotted Gaara's third eye when he turned around after the kunai barrage and he was impressed with the Kazekage, it seemed that Gaara cared more about his consort then the current situation let on. Itachi was sad to know that the fight would soon be ending. He had meant it before when he had said that it would be a shame if he had to injure Harry. So when he had injected the unsuspecting boy with his needle last night, it had taken away the old poisons, but something new was added to Harry's system.

Gaara felt himself tense when he saw Itachi look directly at him and wink. At that very second Harry froze and fell limply towards the ground. Itachi caught him easily and picked the young boy up before going up to the eye. "Such a pretty little thing, I hope you don't mind if I borrow him."

Gaara couldn't hear, but he read Itachi's lips and clenched his fists so tight that he had almost cut into his own skin despite his protective sand. He growled and it seemed that even if Itachi couldn't hear him he was guessing at the Kazekage's reaction. "Really, my client will be so pleased that we got Harry earlier than expected." Itachi turned and walked away from the eye, taking Harry with him.

Gaara was trapped, he had clearly seen Harry be defeated and carried off by the enemy. However he had promised Harry that he would wait five days until he went after Harry, if he had not been watching he would have assumed that Harry was still completing the mission. Thus if he went after Harry now then the consort would know that Gaara had been watching him and would see it as Gaara being distrustful. Gaara clenched his fists in his hair, but he could not be expected to sit here and wait for the next four or three and a half days to pass before going out to rescue Harry.

Harry woke from the darkness that had overcome him slowly, his eyes opened and he was surprised to find that it was dark out and that he was being carried by Itachi. He growled and tried to get himself out of Itachi's hold "Let go of me!" He shouted, trying to figure out how this had happened.

Itachi smirked and shook his head "I'm afraid that I can't do that, see you're very important right now, one of our client's asked us to bring you to him, and Gaara will no doubt be coming after you, giving us a chance to take the demon chakra from him."

Harry snorted "Gaara won't be coming for several days." He didn't know how to respond to what else Itachi had said. He decided that he could always go over that information later and kept it in the back of his mind as he tried to figure a way out of this mess. He was surprised from his thoughts when Itachi laughed lightly.

"Actually I wouldn't be surprised if Gaara came after you the second you fell into my arms. His third eye was watching the fight, and seeing how precious you are to him I doubt that any little deal you had with him will be shoved aside to get you back safely." Itachi smiled down at Harry "Though I have no intention of giving you to anyone."

Harry was furious when he heard that Gaara had been secretly watching the fight, though he couldn't say he was surprised. In their deal they had said nothing about Gaara watching as long as he didn't interfere.

Harry clenched his fists; to prove to Gaara that he was capable he would just have to escape before Gaara could reach him. Then somehow finish off Itachi or at least wound him greatly before he left.

After that he could return to the sand village with Gaara and be able to stand at the Kazekage's side like an equal. Though Gaara wouldn't be able to stand properly for a while after Harry was through beating him for not following the agreed plan.

Gaara had weighed his options carefully. He knew that Harry was capable, and that they had made this deal a test of honor and trust. As much as he hated it, as much as it pained him, he would wait the agreed time before going after Harry. If he went out and got Harry now then he would be lost to Gaara forever because of this. Gaara looked out at the crescent moon and whispered to Harry in the darkness "Don't let me down."

Thank you so much for reading! I'm sorry that this story had to wait so long to be updated! I actually had most of this chapter written several weeks ago but then I didn't post it and later just assumed I did! I won't make such mistakes in the future and hope you can forgive me!


	10. Chapter 10 Final

Thank you all so much for your support! I hope that you will enjoy this final chapter!

Itachi carried Harry carefully back to the hideout. He had simply left Kisame behind, the fool was a burden and if he recovered he could find his own way back. Now Itachi had to complete the mission and hand over Harry to the client. Though the more he got to know about Harry the less he wanted to give him to anyone. The consort of whom he was thinking of was quiet in his arms, not having the strength to struggle very long thanks to the effects of the drug in his system. Itachi knew that this peace would not last for long as the drug was only good for a few hours.

Harry was silent in Itachi's arms as he was carried to who-knew-where. He smirked to himself; he had been silently testing the limits of this drug and knew that it was slowly wearing off. He wondered how much longer it would take before his energy and chakra returned to him. He cast a subtle glance at Itachi, however long he had to wait he knew it would be worth it when he could prove to be Gaara's equal.

They finally arrived at the hideout though neither was very pleased by this. Itachi nodded to the guards as he was let in. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on Harry not trusting the way the guards were looking at him. He was unsurprised to see that no one else was 'home' after all the rest had their own jobs to do. He sat Harry down in a chair and murmured "Now don't be wandering off…" Though he doubted Harry even could right now,

Harry's narrowed eyes watched as Itachi left him and he knew that his opponent was underestimating him greatly. He had even started to wonder if Itachi was doing it on purpose. He reflected on the possibilities that this might be a trap; and decided that the benefits of escape greatly outnumbered anything else. He closed his eyes and began to gather what little energy and chakra he had available to him. He smiled, Itachi had yet to see all of his tricks, the stones around him slowly wielded to his demands and he opened his eyes slowly. His plan was set an all he needed was the time and the opportunity.

Itachi soon returned followed by a hooded figure. Itachi was able to sense the change in energy though he said nothing about it. As soon as Harry was 'handed' to the man in the cloak his mission was complete and he could do as he pleased. Even if that happened to be enabling Harry's escape which was what he was considering. Before when he had started this mission he had believed that he would be dealing with a spoiled and weak consort. He realized now that Gaara would never choose someone like that to be at his side, and now it was simply too fun tangling with the consort to let it end.

Harry looked at the cloaked figure warily, knowing that this was the 'client' in which Itachi had been working for. It did not surprise him that someone would want the future consort of the Sand Village. However he wondered if there wasn't something else behind this. The figure in the cloak slowly lowered his hood revealing himself.

Lucius Malfoy was silent as he looked down at the boy…or young man before him. He had heard about the Savior to the Wizarding World vanishing off to this strange land. It had taken him a while to locate this area and then longer still to arrive to it. It seemed to be almost in another world of some sorts. That had mattered little to Lucius when he realized that important fact, he was a Malfoy after all, and if he wanted something he got it. Lucius continued to look over Harry and murmured to himself "It seems you are quite different from what I imagined Mr. Potter."

Harry stiffened when he heard himself being addressed as 'Mr. Potter' no one here even knew his last name, and he wondered if this man was a part of those strangers whom he and Gaara escaped from before going to the Sand Village. He narrowed his eyes, remembering how those people had ruined the peaceful life that he and Gaara had set up. Though that time was fated to end with the arrival of Gaara's siblings Harry blamed those strange people who wanted to take him away from Gaara.

Lucius waited for Harry to say something, anything, but it seemed as if the young man had nothing to say to him. Thought the disgust in his green eyes made Lucius question what kind of impression the 'Light' side had given Harry of the Wizarding world. He cleared his throat and began "I'm not sure if you are aware of this Mr. Potter, but the Wizarding World, the world in which you come from and your parents belonged, is in the middle of a war. You are the prophesied Savior Mr. Potter, though I believe it would be more beneficial if you fought on the side of my Master, rather than defeating him as it is said to be fated.

Harry just looked up at this over confident man and sneered, so he had been taken so that he could fight in a war that had nothing to do with the Sand Village, meaning as far as Harry was concerned it had nothing to do with him as well. Harry remembered vaguely about this being said before. Though it was from so long ago he couldn't remember exactly. He shook his head and said "I will not fight in a worthless battle, especially if it is one that does not even concern me."

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when he saw the smirk on Lucius's face as he raised a wand "We'll see how you feel about that in a minute Mr. Potter…Imperio!" The spell glowed at the tip of Lucius's wand, but just as he said the word Itachi pulled on the back of Harry's chair, allowing the weakened consort to escape the blast of the spell.

Harry was surprised when Itachi aided him, but he did not dwell on it too much longer. He used the confusion following the spell to strike. He placed his hand on the stone floor and commanded the stones he had loosened to fall. He smiled when he watched Lucius quickly vanish with a 'pop' like sound and hoped that those strangers had finally realized he had no interest in them.

He glanced at Itachi who was evading the falling rocks and decided that the Nin was too concerned with his own life to be much of a threat. Harry tested the strength of his legs before dashing out from the direction he had entered from. The guards were running about, trying to stop the collapse which was a useless endeavor. Harry thought about demolishing the building and everyone in it completely. Then he remembered that Itachi had prevented him from being hit by that attack. He decided that even though he had attacked the Sand Village that Harry owed him at least a chance to escape alive.

Itachi watched as Harry left and licked his lips. This would be the start of a very exciting game. Itachi didn't know if it was a game he could win, but that just made it even better for the Nin. He watched Harry go as he escaped the damage and then turned to watch the head quarters crumble. The Akatsuki would not like this...

Harry was carefully observant as he escaped, he waited for Itachi or one of the guards to come after him but none came. He was surprised by this, but then remembering Itachi's personality he decided that it fit the man's character perfectly. As far as Harry was concerned they were even. Itachi and Kisame had attacked the Sand Village, so Harry hard ruined Kisame.

The fish man would never be able to fight properly again, and had destroyed their headquarters as well. He smirked, deciding that it was fun getting revenge for the Sand Village. Though Harry secretly believed that he just liked destroying things; which was also true since Gaara was usually the one who had all the fun.

Gaara was the last person anyone in the Sand Village wanted to talk to. Those who had spoken about Harry behind his back and doubted his ability to be Consort were suddenly realizing all the subtle ways he made their lives easier. He was there to calm Gaara down and keep the Kazekage grounded. He was there to warn them ahead of time of what Gaara would want or need throughout the day. He was the one that made sure things went smoothly and if they didn't, he always found a way to correct them quickly. The most important thing that the court noticed was that Harry was the reason for the change in Gaara, and if that Harry was gone that change went with him. Many were eagerly waiting for the return of their beloved Consort.

Harry paused outside of the Sand Village; he took several calming breaths wanting to prepare himself mentally before returning. He reminded himself that while he was in the Sand Village he was the consort, he was to be calm, collected, dignified, and resourceful. He was to keep Gaara grounded and the Kazekage's anger in control.

Outside of the Sand Village he was still the consort though in a different sense. He remembered how good it felt to let go and simply destroy a building because he could. He smiled there was a delicate balance to being inside or outside of the Sand Village that was the most important thing for a Consort to realize.

Gaara sat at the table, the meal was a silent one as he and his gathered court, along with his brother and sister ate their dinner quietly. Everyone was afraid to speak in case they enraged the Kazekage. He had better control of his anger than before he had met Harry that was true. Still, no one wanted to test how far that control would go. The silence was broken when one of the large doors leading to the dining hall opened. As they opened they revealed the village's slightly battered consort in his victorious return.

Gaara went perfectly still when he saw Harry step into the room. His beloved was covered with dirt and grime, blood and bruises covered him though most of the blood was not his own. Gaara half expected this to be a trap from Itachi; he knew that Harry was powerful and intelligent but he had never thought his consort would return so swiftly. When Harry smiled at him that same way he had as a child Gaara stood quickly and returned to Harry's side. He knew that this was none other than his beloved who had returned safely to him.

Harry smiled proudly at Gaara as he watched his Kazekage's action to his return. Harry was feeling much as he had when he had successfully thrown his first shuriken and had instantly looked to Gaara for approval. He smiled up at Gaara as his lover gently caressed his cheek. Those pale green eyes looking so seriously down at him, silently demanding to know that Harry was alright.

Gaara had never been more relieved in his life then when Harry answered his silent question with a slight nod. He forgot about those seated at the table, who were watching the two interact as he turned and quickly led Harry to their room. He wanted to take Harry up in his arms and carry him; but after all he had gone through to stand on equal ground Gaara thought that Harry would not appreciate the gesture.

They waited until they heard the secure locking of the door behind them before revealing the true extent of their emotions. Neither had the time to speak as their lips were joined in a kiss. Harry moaned at the taste of Gaara and wondered how long it had been since they had felt this passionate about each other. He pulled away, his cheeks lightly pink as he murmured "I am dirty from my little adventure."

Gaara merely grinned wickedly down at his consort as he murmured "Then we had best clean you up now shouldn't we?" He pulled Harry to the bathroom where some very clever servant had already drawn the heated water for them. He didn't even let Harry remove his clothing as he pushed his love into the water. The return of his beloved made him more energetic and playful than he had in a long time.

Harry smiled up at Gaara as he pulled off his now wet clothing. His body was now revealed for Gaara to inspect. Harry smiled and showed that he was mostly covered in bruises. Gaara's sand protection had stopped the worst of the blows from making contact, though the sand could not protect him as fully as it did Gaara. Harry looked up and saw that Gaara's pale eyes had darkened with concern. He smiled and stripped off the wet Kazekage robes as he murmured "Do not look at me so my beloved Kazekage, your consort has returned to your side safely and even before the agreed time."

Gaara smirked and said nothing as he pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Stripping away the rest of their clothing he turned Harry around and roughly rubbed his hips against Harry's tight ass. "You were gone for three days and yet it felt like an eternity…" He kissed the back of Harry's neck tenderly as he slipped his finger into Harry's entrance. They both enjoyed it rough but that didn't mean Gaara wanted to cause Harry pain. "I can now see how powerful my little consort has become."

Harry moaned as he closed his eyes and raised his hips so that Gaara could explore him fully "I-I have missed you as well my Gaara." He whispered moaning as he heard Gaara growl behind him possessively and then louder when Gaara entered him.

Gaara smirked as he entered Harry's tight hole and growled as he buried his fingers into the globes of Harry's tight ass. "Yes…remember the first time I took you in this bath, you were so young and innocent, but I could not wait to claim you and take you as my own. My passion for you has never waned since that day, but I have been neglecting you…I will not make that mistake again." Gaara smirked and gave Harry no time to respond as he pushed in deeper as he whispered in Harry's ear "Watching you fight was erotic…seeing how strong you have become made me burn even hotter for you."

Harry smirked and looked at Gaara cheekily over his shoulder "Strange…I thought you said you were going to wait until after the ceremony?" He laughed but then moaned as Gaara spanked him as he began to move in and out of Harry's entrance. "Some things could not wait another minute even if I wanted to." Gaara whispered and then he showed Harry what he meant as he wrapped his arms around his Consort's smaller frame, buffering him from the cold hard edge of the bath as he began to pound Harry with abandon.

Harry could do nothing but moan and gasp, sometimes whimpering in pleasure. He smiled softly when he came again and again. He almost had no strength to stand, but Gaara held him steady until he tenderly whispered Harry's name as he came, filing Harry's channel with his hot seed. Both were still in the warm water as they held each other. Harry turned so that he could nuzzle Gaara's neck as he whispered "I am proud to be your consort…and honored to have you as my beloved." He kissed Gaara's damp skin tenderly as he said softly "I love you."

Gaara closed his eyes to help restrain his emotion when he heard those sweet words. He cupped Harry's chin and forced his little love to look up at him. "I am proud to have you as my consort, and I...Love you." He kissed Harry deeply and their own private ceremony was completed within their bathroom with only the cooling water dripping from their bodies as their witness.

I hope you guys enjoyed this work! It's done this is the final chapter…I wasn't really expecting it but when I wrote this ending I just liked it so much. I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
